Learning to Live and Love
by LukeMaster07
Summary: Leon is tired of life and all the lies of his so called friends. So when he decides to end his existence, he somehow gets a second chance. How will he handle living in Equestria? Can he learn to live again and make friends? And why did he get a second chance to begin with? Standard HiE. Rated M just to be sure, probably could rate it T.
1. The Pilot

**Well howdy. How are you all? I wanted to see if I could even write one of these things. Now I know it's not good, but meh, it's fun to write. And it's slow in the beginning. Thanks for at least looking at this :) Let's start this thing.**

*_CLICK_* "Damn." I said as I pulled the gun away from my head. I looked at the clock; it was 12:05 AM, December 22, 2012. "So much for it being the end of the world." I said as I spun the chamber of the revolver. My great grandpa had given me it before he died and I had it restored.

I was alone in the house; everyone had gone out to celebrate the 'End of the World'. My parents went to go gamble while my sister went to party with her friends and drink. I sighed, wondering what friends were like. Sure I've had 'friends' in the past, but they all turned out to be liars and only used me till they grew tired of me and spit me out. Lately, I've become good friends with a few people, but even then, they couldn't help me all the time. What's the point in bothering them with my problems anyway; they would just use it to make fun of me.

So I sat on my bed, watching the final Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood episode, glancing at the suicide note that I had put next to me.

"There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah, a heart made fullmetal." Ed said the final line as the episode ended with a picture of the main cast with the credits soon starting to roll.

"Ha-ha; trust me Ed, I know." I said as I held the gun to my temple once more. I primed it to fire, feeling the cold chill of steel push against my temple. I had a feeling that after this time, I wouldn't need to spin the chamber. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Darkness met me as I floated around, like a bird gliding on an updraft. "Well, looks like it worked." I said, my voice echoed, distorted. I looked around, not seeing anything but darkness. "Look, I know I wasn't perfect, but sending me to hell is a bit much." I said to no one. I started to see a faint light flash off in the distance. I decided to head there, having nothing else to do.

As I floated closer, I started to hear music, but not the church choir music I was expecting; I started hearing…Warrant?

_Heaven, isn't too far away  
__Closer to it every day  
__No matter what your friends might say  
__We'll find our way, yeah._

"Ok, someone has a real sense of humor." I said to no one again, as I was mere inches away from the light.

_Now the lights are going out  
__Along the boulevard  
__The memories come rushing back  
__And it makes it pretty hard._

"Ok ha-ha, real funny." I said as I hesitantly touch the light. It shimmered and a door materialized. I grabbed the handle and opened it.

The room behind was a brightly lit room, as if it was lit by the sun. It looked like I was floating on clouds. I saw a golden desk merely floating, with an older man sitting behind it, staring at several papers. I walked towards him cautiously. As I got closer, I started to make out his features.

He had long dark grey hair with a long beard, as long as any member of ZZ Top. He had piercing ice cold blue eyes that surprisingly when he looked at me, warmed up and showed some sympathy.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" He asked as he put the papers down, his voice reminding me of the voice of God from an American Dad episode.

"God?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He laughed. "You can say I'm a god, not the god that you're thinking." He waved a hand and a thick green chair materialized in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat." He said as he pulled half-moon glasses out of the air and set them on his nose. "Now, why are you here Leon, you're not scheduled to be for another 50 years." He said, staring at me as I sat in the chair.

"Well…you can say I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"The…soul crushing loneliness."

"Leon, you weren't alone; you had friends that would've helped you if you would've told them."

"Sure they would have, and then they would have used it against me and made fun of me."

"Leon, just because some people did that, doesn't mean everyone will."

"Yeah sure; it was only every friend and girlfriend that I ever had."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm truly sorry that you've only seen the worst of humans."

I started laughing. "You have no idea."

"Trust me, I do. I've watched all the people make fun of you, the fights you've been in. Everything that's been used against you I've heard; I'm truly sorry for all the pain and suffering that you've gone through."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" I yelled. "You have no idea; NO IDEA! I've been beaten up, pushed around, been smacked into tables, made fun of, had my face pounded in. For Christ's sake, I had cancer! Do you have any idea how bad it was, growing up and people staying away from you when they find out so they wouldn't get it? Oh wait, you don't!" I said as I put my head in my hands, refusing to let him see me cry. "I've been cheated on, thrown to the curb, everything. Sure people said they were my friends, but they only used me to complain about their problems; but whenever I needed help, they disappeared; every time. My best friend even wished me to die." I started sobbing. "I've been called the devil incarnate, a horrible person, someone with no soul, everything you can imagine."

"Leon, there's nothing I can do to make up what happened in the past. All those obstacles made you who you are; you're not a bad person. As long as I have watched you, you've helped others as much as you could. Remember the time when you're friend Daniel was being beaten up by three other kids, what did you do?"

"I ran in and tried to help, but I just got my ass kicked."

"Well…yes; but you voluntary jumped into harm's way to help a friend; what about when your friend Ashley was being picked on?"

I laughed at the memory. "I got in between them and told them to leave her alone; I got punched in the gut." I said, wiping the tears.

"See? A terrible person would have let that happen; not you. You are a better person than you give yourself credit for." He sighed. "Unfortunately, I got to continue with work."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Well… I can't send you back to Earth, your time there is over. But, I can send you somewhere else."

"Where?"

"It's best if you figure it out for yourself." He said with a slight smile. "So what will it be? You can stay here for eternity or give life another shot?"

"Will there be people there?"

"…In a way."

I sighed. "Well, as much as I like floating around listening to Warrant, I'll give living another shot."

"So be it." He said. "But next time, you'll go straight to Limbo, understand? I won't be able to help you." He said warningly.

"I understand."

"Good." He said, snapping his fingers as a greenish blue portal opened below me. "Now watch that first step, it's a bit of a doozy." He said as I started to fall.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I started to fall. I looked around; I was falling from high in the sky, the ground barely visible. I could see the snow on the ground and hoped that it would soften the impact.

"Well…this is going to hurt." I mumbled to myself. "I'm FREE! FREE FALLING! Damn you Tom Petty!" I laughed. "Huh, you'd think I'd be a little more upset with dying as soon as I came back to life." I said as the ground came closer.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I struck the ground and it felt as if every bone in my body shattered. A huge cloud of snow billowed at the impact. I couldn't even scream in pain. I groaned and faintly opened my eyes, the world quickly becoming dark. I thought I saw a white rabbit hop towards me, leaving impressions in the snow.

"Help…" I trailed off, passing out from the pain.

* * *

Twilight had just sent Spike to bed after he accidently set one of her books on fire. She rubbed her eyes, wary from studying for so long. She yawned and shook her head, trying to keep herself awake. Suddenly there was a very quiet knock on her door.

_Who the hay would want a book at this hour_? She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing out this late? It must be freezing!" She said, grabbing her friend and pulling her inside.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…but…um…I need your help." Fluttershy said her voice barely audible.

"Really; for what?"

"Um… well… you see, Angel discovered this animal buried in snow and I've never seen him before. It looks like he's really hurt too." She said her face hiding behind her mane.

"Hmm… and you've seen every animal that lives in the Everfree Forest and you've never seen it before?" Twilight asked which Fluttershy shook her head no. "Alright hold on; let me get a few things."

"Thank you Twilight; I know you must be really busy…"

"It's nothing Fluttershy, anything I can do to help." Twilight said as she grabbed her saddlebag and filled it with some quills and parchment and a few books she thought would come in handy. As she shut the flap, she walked over to Fluttershy. "Is it at your house?" Fluttershy nodded. "Good, that'll make this easier." She said as she teleported both of them to Fluttershy's house.

As the bright light receded, Twilight and Fluttershy shook their head. Twilight gasped as whatever Fluttershy had found lay on her couch, red liquid slowly dripping out of its mouth.

"Wait…why does it look familiar?" She mumbled to herself. She hesitantly walked over to it, her horn glowing. She gently touched her horn on the thing's claws, eliciting a groan. Fluttershy jumped back with an 'eep' as Twilight's eyes widened.

Twilight quickly backed away from it as she saw it starting to come to. She quickly grabbed a towel and tied it around the eyes. She pulled out one book, _Ancient Equestrian Myths and Folklore_, and rapidly skimmed through it. _Now I know I've seen it before_. She suddenly stopped on something called a 'Human'.

She read what the book had to offer; humans were notoriously corrupted and they had an everyman for themself mentality. But in the appendix, the book noted some humans actually tried to help their fellow man, going into a quick synopsis of several important humans. The book also mentioned that the only times humans have appeared in Equestria, something bad usually followed.

She sighed and knew that the next few days were going to be hectic. The 'human' groaned again, with Fluttershy eeping once more. The human struggled to move as it looked like it was trying to wake up.

* * *

_OUCH_… kept repeating in my head. I struggled to open my eyes, feeling as if someone put weights on them. As soon as I did however, something was wrapped around them; I could still see a faint light, more like a glow.

"What the heck?" I struggled to say; my voice sounded as if I was drugged.

"Are you ok?" A feminine voice asked and I suddenly grew stiff.

"Oh you know, never better; just decided to sky dive with no parachute."

"What's a parachute?" She asked.

I laughed. "You know; the cloth thing that you jump out of a plane with?"

There was silence. "W…what's a plane?" Another voice asked, this one sounding very timid and quiet.

_Oh great, I'm surrounded by women_. I cringed. Never been good with the opposite sex; always ended up saying stupid things. I tried to lean up, but a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Oh…um…you shouldn't try and move so much…if you don't mind me telling you what to do." The 2nd voice said. "You're hurt pretty bad."

I groaned as I leaned up again and relaxed against the back of the couch that I was sure that I was lying on. "So…what's with the blindfold?" I asked.

There was more silence. "We thought it would be a good idea if you didn't see for a while." The 1st voice said, nervous.

"Why? It's not like I'm in another universe or something."

More silence. "Well…I wouldn't say that…" The 1st voice said, uncertainly.

That's it. I thought as I forced my arm to go towards the blindfold. I grabbed it as I heard one of them say to stop it and the other eeped. The blindfold was suddenly incased in a purple glow. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, but it's best if you don't remove the blindfold for the time being."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You would start to panic and hurt yourself even more."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Well…" she said.

As she was distracted, I grabbed the blindfold as fast as I could and pulled it off. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. It was pretty dark, save for the lit candle sitting next to me on a table. I looked around and it looked like I was in some sort of zoo, animal cages running around everywhere and their cages taking up most of the room's space. The couch was facing the front door and I saw through the windows that it was snowing outside, the moon covered by thick gray clouds.

"Wow, I've never seen real snow before."

"Really?" The 1st voice said, sounding curious.

"Yeah, where I come from, we don't get…" I trailed off as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw two ponies standing in front of me.

One was purple with a horn sticking out of her forehead, a unicorn if I remember my mythology right; and the other was a yellow pony with wings…a Pegasus, I think. My eyes grew as the Pegasus eeped and hid under her pink mane while the unicorn stared at me in curiosity.

"So where are the two girls I was just talking to?" I asked, stupefied.

The unicorn answered. "That would be us Mr. Human. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I have so many questions to ask you." She pointed to the Pegasus. "This is my friend Fluttershy."

I stared in shock, my brain shutting down, my jaw unhinged. The thoughts that ran through my mind were '_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING_' or '_we're sorry, the number you are trying to call has been disconnected, please try again later_.'

"Mr. Human, what's your name?" the unicorn, or Twilight, asked.

I did the manliest thing I could think of; I gave a high pitched eep and tried to crawl over the couch, but my arm got caught and I fell backwards, hearing a loud pop as pain exploded from my arm.

"That…hurt." I muttered.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Twilight asked. The Pegasus, Fluttershy, stayed where she was, staring at me in fear.

"Just…fine." I said through gritted teeth. I sat up, holding my dislocated arm. I saw that Twilight had run over to me and had a look of worry on her face. I started to hyperventilate as I tried to stand up. I staggered backwards, only to hit my head on a birdcage. The birds squawked in fear as Fluttershy instantly flew over and smacked me on the head.

"Please…be careful of my pets…they don't like being disturbed…" She muttered, her face bright red.

My head rang in pain as I started to see black. I tried to run away, tried to get outside, but something tripped me and I fell face first onto the wooden floor. The pain became too much and I blacked out again.

* * *

"Oh dear… he doesn't look too good." Fluttershy muttered as she stared at the human's prone form.

Twilight stared at her friend in awe. "Fluttershy; you hit him."

Fluttershy's face became even brighter. "Oh… I did, didn't I? Wait, I hit an injured animal." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No Fluttershy, wait." Twilight started to say as Fluttershy ran into the kitchen. Twilight sighed and gently lifted the unconscious human onto the couch. She stared at the limp arm, wondering if it was meant to bend that way. She once again powered up her horn and lightly ran it over his body, grimacing at all the internal injuries and broken bones. She took a deep breath and called upon all her healing magic she could think of and experimentally shot the beam at his dislocated arm. She saw it slowly and probably painfully pop back into place. She gasped for air as she realized that she couldn't fix everything. She decided to focus on major injuries and spent the next few hours fixing him. After he was more stable, she sagged to the floor, exhausted. Suddenly she felt a blanket thrown over her.

"Come on Twilight, you can sleep in the guest room." Fluttershy said as she led her exhausted friend upstairs.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight said, yawning. "What about him?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch tonight." Fluttershy promised.

Twilight raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. As they got to the room, Twilight fell onto the bed. "Good night Fluttershy."

"Good night Twilight." Fluttershy said as Twilight was already asleep.

Fluttershy silently closed the door and made her way down stairs and looked at the animal. He looked more relaxed since Twilight healed him. She was glad that Twilight could help him when all she could do is make things worse. She frowned and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. She took a few sips before setting it down and quietly walked back into the living room and sat down on the chair across from the couch. She saw that the human was now sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as he could. She looked around and grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it over him. She smiled and sat back into the chair. She fell asleep soon afterwards, the snow coming down harder.

* * *

I awoke nice and warm, not in a lot of pain as I should. I blinked a few times and the memories of yesterday came back into my mind. "What a dream." I said, laughing. I noticed that it wasn't a dream; I was somehow back on the couch, covered with a yellow blanket. I leaned forward and stretched, wincing at the dull pain. "Huh, I remember hurting a lot more yesterday…" I trailed off as I saw the yellow Pegasus asleep in the chair from across from me.

She looked adorable sleeping, curled into a little ball; her mane covered her face as she silently slept. I smiled and gingerly stood on my feet, my hip popping. I walked as silently as I could over to her and put the blanket over her. She smiled in her sleep and I headed towards the door.

I looked outside and saw the several feet of snow. _Oh man, it's going to be cold_; _I wish I could have my Indie jacket, now that thing is warm_. Suddenly, I felt the comforting leather around my arms. "No way." I said, looking down and sure enough, I was wearing my Indie jacket like the one he wore in the movies. "Huh." I said. I zipped it up and silently opened the door and left the house, looking around at the town in the distance. I saw a forest nearby and decided to investigate and I headed off into the forest.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up, stretching and yawning. She went to get up, but saw that she had a blanket wrapped around her. _What the_? She recognized the blanket as the one she wrapped around the human and looked up, only to see that he was gone. She quickly checked the entire house, noticing the footprints in the snow. She gasped as she saw them heading into the Everfree Forest.

She rushed into the guest room, waking Twilight up. "Um… Twilight; Twilight, I hate to wake you up, but the human's gone."

That woke her up instantly as Twilight sat up. "What?" Fluttershy quickly told her what she found and Twilight grimaced. "Fluttershy, do you think you could look for him while I go get the others?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

Fluttershy grew scared. "I…um… I guess… I mean, if that's what you want me to do." She said, her mane hiding her face.

Twilight smiled. "Don't worry Fluttershy; I'll be back as soon as I can."

They both got up and separated, Fluttershy slowly going into the Everfree Forest; Twilight running into town, looking for her friends.

**Yeah... pretty bad wasn't it? Well, I thank you for reading it.. I may continue; I'm not sure. Don't forget to review, I wanna know how bad it was. :) Thanks again and I'll see you next time.**

**I don't own MLP:FiM; Hasbro does. Nor do I own anything else I mention; too many references...**


	2. Tis But a Scratch

**Hi again; I know, 2 chapters in 1 day? Crazyness.. any way, here's another chapter I put together... oh the FAIL...**

"God, I love these powers." I said as I summoned my fedora, placing it on my head; glad that I had something to block the snowfall. "Now all I need is to learn how to use a whip and I could be Indiana Jones." I said, laughing. This forest creeps me the hell out, always feeling as if something was watching me. I scanned the forest, trying to see through the darkness. The sun was out, but still covered by the gray clouds so any light I got barely made it through the tree canopy.

I was aimlessly walking, trying to find a way out of civilization. _So this is what he meant._ I stopped suddenly. _Wait, weren't there names Fluttershy and Twilight_? "…No, there's no way I could be in that show." I said, shaking my head.

I heard movement coming from behind me and I tilted my head slightly. I heard it getting closer so I dashed behind some bushes. I peeked through and saw it was Fluttershy, walking around and quietly calling for 'Mr. Human'. I smirked at my nickname. _Wait…if I remember correctly, isn't she afraid of forests_? _What the hell is she doing here_? _Damnit, I wished I paid more attention to my friend's ramblings_.

Suddenly something burst through the underbrush; it was a huge animal. It had a lion's body and head, the tail of a… scorpion, and wings? _What the hell is that_? I stared at it as Fluttershy froze in fear. The animal roared at Fluttershy, sending her hair straight back. I heard her mumble something to it and it stopped, cocking its head.

She smiled and started to walk towards it when it roared again and smacked her with its paw, sending her stumbling back and falling to the ground. It walked towards her again and went to hit her as I saw her crying.

I quickly jumped out of the bushes and ran as fast as I could over to her and barreled rolled over her, picking her up and using my momentum to avoid the attack. I heard a rip and felt the claws shred the back of my jacket. I held her as she cried in my arms; she was surprisingly light for a pony. I looked up and dodged another attack by the animal. As I was dodging another attack, I heard a very small eep as I glanced down at Fluttershy, to see her face bright red and she stared at me, petrified. I ran farther away from the …manticore, I think they called it in the show; I don't know, never really watched the damn thing. As we got some distance from it, I gently put Fluttershy down and she started to curl up in a ball.

"Fluttershy it's going to be alright, but I need you to get out of here." I said, trying to soothe the scared Pegasus.

She didn't say anything, she just continued to shake. I went to say something else as the manticore went to attack Fluttershy. I jumped in front of her without thinking and raised my arms to defend against his claws.  
"God, I wish I had something to defend against those claws, like a sword or something." I muttered.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar weight in my hand and I looked up to see a katana, like Ichigo's bankai from Bleach, all black. I stared at it for a second before I used it to block against the manticore's claws.

"Kick ass." I said as I blocked it. _Huh, to be honest, I thought this would be a lot harder to hold_.

There was tremendous pain in my stomach. _What the hell_? I looked down and saw the manticore's tail had impaled me. "Oh…that would explain it." I said as I coughed up some blood. The manticore removed its tail as I grunted in pain. I felt myself lose a lot of blood as it poured freely from the wound. I sunk to my knees as the pain became too much and the manticore easily smacked me with its paw. I flew a few feet away and laid there, the world having a blurry filter. I looked to the side to see the manticore looming over Fluttershy.

_Come on solider, you haven't let anyone…err, pony down before, why start now_? My mind screamed. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as I jumped up and launched myself at the manticore. I slashed down with the katana and felt it tear through flesh as I saw a paw hit the ground. It screamed in pain and launched itself at me. It tackled me to the ground and tried bite me but I pushed the sword into its mouth.

"Get off me, you damn, dirty monster!" I screamed, somehow getting my legs underneath it and pushing it off. Without its arm to support itself, it flipped and I quickly stabbed it in the heart with my sword. I felt it shiver once then grew still.

I panted heavily, body feeling the adrenaline rush recede. I looked down and saw I was covered in blood, mostly mine but some from the manticore. I staggered over to my fallen fedora and picked it up. I somehow made it to Fluttershy, who was still curled in a ball, shaking. I fell onto my butt and sat there, breathing heavily. I let go of the sword and it clattered on the ground.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." I said, gently placing my hand on her back. She stopped shaking and looked at me through her mane. I smiled and went to say something but blacked out, slumping forward.

* * *

Fluttershy stared at the human who had slumped over, the claw on her back slipping off. She looked around and saw the manticore not moving, one of its arms lying on the ground detached. She was sad that an animal had to get hurt, but for some reason it hadn't listen to her and he had to kill it to save her. She faintly smiled at the human, thankful. She got up on her four legs and slowly walked up to it. She hid behind her mane and hesitantly looked at it.

"Um…I wanted to say…thank you…" she said, trailing off when she noticed it hadn't moved. "Um…excuse me?" She asked, hesitantly poking it. The human fell over, not moving. She saw it was barely breathing and noticed the hole in its stomach and the red liquid continuously pouring out. She gasped and looked around for something to stop the blood. She saw his jacket and somehow maneuvered it off him and gently put pressure on the wound. The jacket quickly took on a reddish hue. She started to cry. "I'm sorry… I should have listened to you." She muttered.

"Fluttershy what the hay happened?" Twilight yelled as she and the rest of the girls finally arrived. They all gasped as the saw the human bleeding and the manticore dead.

"Did that thing kill a manticore?" Rainbow asked and Fluttershy nodded.

"He did…to protect me and he got hurt again because of me." She said crying, still trying to keep pressure on the wound. "Twilight…um…could you try and heal him?"

Twilight was speechless. "I don't understand; in the book I read, humans are supposed to be self-centered, egotistical, corrupted monsters."

"Well he could just be doing it to gain our trust and wait till we lowered our guard." Rainbow theorized.

"Ah doubt that Rainbow; sure gainin' our trust is one thing, but nearly dyin' is another." Applejack responded.

Rarity's horn started to glow as she tried to make him a little more comfortable, healing minor cuts and bruises.

"Rarity; what are you doing?" Twilight asked, shocked at her friend.

"Well he obviously needs help and I'll give him a chance to explain himself. He deserves that much after saving Fluttershy." She defended herself. "Why don't you write to Princess Celestia if you're so unsure?"

Twilight sighed as she thought of the strongest healing spell she could. She let the power build up, balancing herself on her legs. She fired the healing spell straight at the human and Fluttershy immediately dived out of the way, letting the jacket drop. The girls gasped at the wound and saw all the blood. Twilight's spell slowly closed the wound and left her exhausted. She fell to the ground as Rarity helped her up while Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow rushed over to the nonresponsive human. He lay there, suddenly not breathing.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rainbow asked, slightly concerned.

"Twilight, why don't you use your magic to restart his heart?" Rarity suggested.

Twilight shook her head. "I can't, I'm too tired from healing him and I'm not entirely sure on their anatomy and the heart is something you don't want to mess with."

"Oh…hmm…" Everypony was silent, deep in thought.

"Well…I um…I have an idea…" Fluttershy muttered.

What's your idear sugarcube? Applejack asked.

Her face became bright red. "Well…when my animals stop breathing like this, I usually do…" she muttered.

"Ah'm sorry?" Applejack asked.

"Fluttershy muttered something too low to hear.

"Oh just spill it Fluttershy." Rainbow demanded.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Fluttershy said, her face bright red and hiding behind her mane.

Everypony stared at Fluttershy in shock that she would even suggest such a thing. "Well… I guess there's no harm in it; he did save your life after all." Rarity said, quickly defending Fluttershy.

"So what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"Someone find his nose and plug it shut." Fluttershy said.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow said as she floated over his face. Now…where is it? She asked herself. She found what she assumed was his nose, something over his mouth. "I got it." She said, pushing it closed with her fore hooves.

"Now…um…somepony has to put their mouth on his and breathe into it…" she said as her face brightened. No pony answered. She eeped and looked at the thing's mouth. She gently opened it and went to put her mouth on his. Her lips gently pressed against his as she blew into his mouth, forcing oxygen into his lungs. As she broke contact she looked at Pinkie Pie. "Um…Pinkie, I need you to jump on his chest, but gently."

She pulled an army helmet out of the air and placed it on her hair and gave Fluttershy a salute. "I got it!" She said as she jumped onto his chest.

"Ok…we need to work together." Fluttershy told Pinkie as Pinkie nodded. They began to work in tandem, slowly getting air into the human's body.

* * *

"You're so useless, I'm glad you're dead. All you did was drag me down." My best friend, Nick, said.

I was crying. "You bastard; I thought you were my friend!"

He started laughing. "Friendship isn't real; there's no such thing. If I can use you to help myself, so be it." He smiled. "I should've won an Oscar, had you fooled the entire time."

"Why? Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Well… to be honest, I just wanted to see if I could fool you; that I liked having a servant." He said with an evil smile.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled, running towards him, getting ready to punch him as the world started to disappear. I stopped. "What the hell?"

"Please…I have to thank you… please, you can't die." I heard a vaguely familiar voice say.

"Fluttershy?" I asked. "What the hell is going on?" I asked the ending world.

Suddenly there was bright flash and I gasped, coughing as something was holding my nose shut. I groggily opened my eyes to see a cyan covered Pegasus floating above me and then I felt pain as something bounced against my chest.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I asked, trying to move.

"Oh my gosh, he's awake!" I heard a voice yell and suddenly there was something pink in my face.

"HIYA! I thought you were dead since you weren't moving or breathing, but Fluttershy was breathing air into you and I was using your body as a trampoline. That was fun! I hope it didn't hurt too much; hey wait, since you're alive, that means I can throw you a welcome to Equestria party! Oh wait, I also have to throw you thanks for saving Fluttershy party-"

"Pinkie I think you're scaring him." Another voice said.

Pinkie stared at me as I was trying to move away from her. She giggled. "Oh sorry." She said, hopping off of me.

I finally looked around and saw that I was surrounded by talking ponies. I gasped again and tried to move but flinched in pain. I leaned up on my elbows.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you, I only closed the wound." Twilight said as she was held up by a marshmallow colored unicorn.

"Umm…thank you for saving me." I heard Fluttershy whisper. I looked over at her and saw her hiding behind her mane.

I smiled. "No problem, I'm just glad you're alright."

She came out from behind her mane and smiled. I saw the rainbowed-mane Pegasus stealthily fly behind her and pushed her towards me. Surprised, Fluttershy stumbled into my chest as I caught her, but her momentum pushed me to the ground with her on top. I suddenly felt something push against my lips and saw that Fluttershy had accidently kissed me. Both of our eyes opened in surprise and our faces were both bright red. I gently broke the kiss as her face became even brighter when all her friends started laughing, expect Twilight.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she whispered stuttering and trying to hide behind her mane.

"It's ok, d-don't worry about i-it." I whispered back, smiling. We stared into each other's eyes briefly, her ocean blue stunning…_wait the hell am I thinking_. She continued to stare into my emerald green eyes. "Um…Fluttershy, do you m-mind if you could get o-o-off me?" I whispered, suddenly snapping her out of her revere. She looked and saw that she was still on top of me and blushed harder, gently getting off me and starting to look like she wanted to run away.

I gently raised my hand and ran it briefly through her mane and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mane was softer than I thought a lot softer than human hair. She turned and smiled, looking as if she calmed down.

I heard the other ponies start to laugh even harder and I looked at them. "So…I'm in a world with t-talking p-ponies, huh." I said, my face red.

"Yeah… What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yeah…sorry…kinda scared me back there." I said, scratching the back of my neck. _It's going to take a while to get use to this. Ok, imagine they were…people_. "My name is Leon. Leon Kennedy."

"Ok Leon…my name is-"

"Twilight Sparkle, I remember." I said. I then pointed to Fluttershy. "And that's Fluttershy." She smiled faintly as I remembered her name.

Twilight smiled and shook her head. "Yes; now, the rest of my friends." She said nodding towards the other unicorn. "This is Rarity, the fashion queen in Ponyville."

Rarity nodded. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said in a stereotypical high class accent.

_Oh god…not that type_. I did an awkward bow. "The pleasure is all mine." I then noticed how dirty my shirt was, covered in blood and hid it from her.

Twilight pointed towards the orange pony with that was wearing a hat. "This is Applejack, proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres, supplier of the best apples in Equestria."

Applejack's orange face took a red hue. "Well shucks Twi, thanks for that." She said as she modestly kicked at the ground.

I nodded towards her. "Nice to meet you Applejack and if ya need any help on the farm, let me know; I've done a bit of gardening."

"Ah'd mighty appreciate that Leon." She said, her southern accent making me smile.

Twilight pointed at Pinkie Pie. "And this is Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's party pony extraordinaire."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "I can't wait to throw you a party! It's going to be so much fun, with cake and candy and games! I love playing party games! Don't you?"

I blushed, shaking my head. "I've never really liked parties; besides, I haven't really been invited to many."

Pinkie hovered in mid-jump. "WHAT? How can you not like parties?""

"Well…yeah. I've never been very s-social and I never really had any friends." I said, twiddling my thumbs. "This is actually the longest time I've ever spoken to anyone."

That made all the ponies gasp. "What; how can you not have any friends?" Twilight asked.

I shook my head and avoided their eyes. "…It's a long story."

Twilight took the hint. "I see…" She pointed to the cyan Pegasus. "And this is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow puffed her chest out as Twilight said it.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

I went to say something else when I coughed up blood. All the ponies rushed around me as the world was beginning to dim again.

"Huh…must have done more damage than I thought." I slurred as I passed out.

* * *

The ponies stared at Leon's body. "What the hay happened?" Applejack asked as she poked him with her hoof.

"Oh dear, he isn't looking to good." Rarity mumbled.

Fluttershy frowned and stared at him, noticing him turning blue. "Um…is he supposed to be turning blue?"

Twilight gasped. "Oh horseapples; we got to get him to the hospital." She said as her horn started to glow.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"He's going into shock. We need Nurse Redheart to look at him right now." Twilight answered as they all disappeared in a flash of light.

**Yeah.. I think I failed so bad on that...any way, another part done. Sorry it was so short, kinda got sidetracked with other stories :P I'll try and update as soon as I can.. Thanks for reading this monstrosity. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Crimson Banner; I know that's not Fluttershy.. but I wouldn't be surprised if she did that if someone/pony did startle/hit her animals... Or I could just be rationalizing it...**

**I don't own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does. Nor anything else I mentioned, all rights and etc.**


	3. I Hate Hospitals

**Well hello! Been busy working on the 5 or so stories I have out lately. Sorry it's taken so long to update... Well who's personality did I fail at? Let me know so I can try and fix it later...**

**Side note - Thank you LeSpy and TimeFather64 for the positive reviews; it makes writing this story worth it. I still don't think its that good but meh..**

**Now...let's start this thing... I have to warn you, it's kinda boring...**

**EDIT - Redid the ending; hopefully it sounds like something she would say...**

I floated in darkness, surrounded by voices.

"Why don't you just die?" My old friend, Chris demanded. "You won't amount to anything, its better if you gave up now." He continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"I never loved you; you were just a fun experiment." My first girlfriend, Ashley said, laughing.

I curled into the fetal position, crying. "Leave me alone."

*BEEP*

I looked around. "What was that?"

*BEEP BEEP*

"Well that's really annoying."

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

I covered my ears. "Why the hell is that so loud?"

"Please don't die…" someone said, their voice breaking through the others.

I quickly looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" I was left in silence.

*BEEP BEEP*

I was getting frustrated. "That's it, where the hell is that coming from?" I started to float around, trying to get closer to the beeping noise.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I was right next to it. "Ah-ha! Found you, you rat bastard." I said. I stared at it. "What the hell is a heart monitor doing here?"

There was a flash of light as I touched it and suddenly I heard the beep again.

"I hate that thing." I muttered.

"Oh good your awake." A voice said. I looked over at a white unicorn wearing a nurse's hat. "I'm Nurse Redheart; your friends brought you here after that manticore attack. They got here in the nick of time, that poison was pretty strong."

Friends; what friends unless…is she talking about Fluttershy and the others? I thought as I groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Ponyville Hospital."

I immediately sat up, causing pain to shoot through my body, but I ignored it as I started tearing off anything they had me hooked up to.

"What are you doing? You nearly died; you need to let your body recover."

"Not in a hospital…I hate hospitals." I said as I broke out in cold sweat.

"Sir please, you need to lie back down and relax. Your body is extremely weak after the surgery." Redheart said.

"Not a chance; hospitals only make me more nervous." I said wincing as I took the IV out. "Especially needles."

She sighed. "Well if you won't listen to me, maybe I can get the others to convince you." She said as she left the room. Moments later, the door flew open and my "friends" burst in.

"What are you doing? You need to relax and listen to Nurse Redheart; she did save your life after all." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I don't do hospitals… they make me more paranoid then I already am."

"Um…I think you should stay in the hospital…it'll help…I mean if you care about my opinion." Fluttershy said, looking at the floor.

Rainbow Dash smirked and whispered something into her ear, causing Fluttershy to blush but look at me with her big blue eyes and did her impression of the sad puppy dog face.

I looked at them. "You wouldn't let me leave anyway would you?" They all shook their head no. I sighed. "Then I guess I'm staying." I said as I leaned back into the bed and tried to relax. _That and I couldn't say no to Fluttershy_.

They all smiled and said that they were glad that I was better but unfortunately, they all had to leave. Rarity had to finish a new dress, Twilight had to write a letter to Princess Celestia about me, Applejack had to go back to work, Pinkie had to do…Pinkie things, and Rainbow Dash had to clear the skies…apparently. As Fluttershy was getting to leave, Rainbow stopped her.

"You should stay here and make sure he doesn't leave." She said, pointing at me as Redheart was reattaching everything I had torn off.

"But…what about my animals?"

"Don't worry, I got it."

"Oh…thank you."

"No problem Fluttershy; just relax and have fun." Rainbow said with a wink before taking off.

Nurse Redheart stabbed the needle into my arm and the world started to spin. I hate needles. I felt the blood drain from my face as I tried not to pass out. I felt a something touch my other hand and I saw Fluttershy hesitantly hold her hoof on top of my hand. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Thanks." I whispered to her and she nodded.

"Alright, everything seems to be back in order. I'll be back in a few hours to bring you some food and make sure everything is ok." Redheart said as she left the room.

An awkward silence hung in the air, the two of us afraid to start the conversation. "So…you're a vet?" I asked.

"Um…no I-I just like taking care of animals." She said blushing.

I smiled. "Me too, I love animals." I frowned a little, remembering I left my cats when I died.

"Um… Mr. Kennedy, are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh-uh yeah, I'm fine and please, call me Leon." I lied. She stared into my eyes, almost as if she could tell I was lying.

"Oh…ok Leon." She said, still staring into his eyes. She shuffled her hoofs. "Um…you said you didn't have any friends… I was wondering why not… if you want to tell me."

"Oh…well; a lot of people pretended to be my friend, but they all abandoned me or used me…" I said, glossing over any details.

She was silent. "What about your family…if you don't mind me asking."

He sighed. "…My family and I…are on loose terms."

'What do you mean?"

"Well; I live with them, I love them, but I don't connect with any of them if that makes sense." I said with a sad laugh.

She frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; why do you ask?"

"Well…you're crying." She said, her frown deepening.

I touched my eyelid with a finger and sure enough, I was crying. _How odd, I didn't even feel them start_. I wiped away the tears and stared at the ceiling. "Why?" I whispered.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Why did he put me here? I should have just stayed dead."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well…when I died, I was given the option to either stay dead or come here and I chose here. But why did he want me to come here? What is my purpose here?"

She slowly walked towards me and put a hesitant hoof on my arm. "Nopony knows why they're here until they get their cutie mark."

I stared at her. "…Cutie mark?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes, the cutie mark is a picture on your flank that shows what your best at." She turned and showed me hers; it was three purple butterflies. "Mine is that I'm good with animals."

"So that's what those are." I muttered to myself.

"We just have to discover yours." She insisted.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but humans don't get cutie marks."

She gasped. "You don't?"

"Nope, we go along in life and try and find out what we like the hard way."

"Well…that sounds…"

I laughed. "Yeah, it would be a lot easier if we had those cutie mark things but then it would get a bit awkward."

"Why?"

"Well… then we wouldn't wear pants…and yeah." I said, blushing.

"Oh…I was wondering why you were wearing those…" she whispered.

"Well…humans have no fur on their body so we wear clothes to protect us against the elements. That and to protect our modesty."

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

My face suddenly grew warm. "It's…just…that we don't have c-certain body c-characteristics that you p-ponies have."

She grew more confused. "Oh…ok."

I tried to laugh. "It's a bit awkward for me to say… sorry."

"No it's ok…I think I might be able to figure it out." She said blushing.

Wait what? I thought. "Well…anyway, I wanted to say thank you Fluttershy; for saving my life and I wanted to apologize for hitting your birdcage… I didn't see it."

"No its ok and I should be thanking you." She started to cry. "If I had listened to you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I instinctively ran a hand through her mane. "It's alright, I'm glad you're ok. It's not as if the manticore killed me or anything. Besides, I'll always throw myself in harm's way; it's my curse."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I usually get hurt because I don't like seeing other people get hurt. I use to protect my friends when they were being picked on or beaten up."

She was silent. "You're a good friend."

I laughed. "Sure I am…that's why they always leave." I said as I felt myself start to tear up. I started laughing. "Look at me, in another world surrounded by talking ponies…" I said, leaning back against the pillows.

"It'll be ok Leon, I promise." She said as she wiped a tear from my eye.

I smiled. "Thank you Fluttershy; I'm just not sure."

"We'll find a way for you to go home."

I felt myself frown. "You can't." I whispered.

"Why not?"

I started crying. "I did it…there's no going back."

"Did what?" She asked, worried and confused.

"…I killed myself." I whispered so quietly I thought she didn't hear me.

She gasped and started to cry herself. I didn't know what to do so I reached forward and gave her a light hug, still not sure what I was doing. She didn't seem to mind, crying against the hospital gown.

"Why?" She asked, looking into my eyes, her tears running down her cheeks.

"Because…everyone I trusted betrayed me; everyone that I thought could help me only used me. No one was there for me when I needed them but I was always there for them… I just couldn't take it anymore."

"What about your family?"

"They…didn't understand. They only cared about themselves…they had to many other troubles to worry about then me so I never said anything."

She reached around and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

I smiled faintly and gave her a hug back. "Don't worry Fluttershy, its ok. There's nothing that I can do about it now; I gotta live with that. But can I ask you for a favor?"

"What?

"Can you not tell the others about my…decision; I'd rather not have it public knowledge."

She nodded. "I understand and I pinkie promise not to say anything."

"Pinkie Promise?" I asked, wondering how they did that with no pinkies.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said, crossing her heart and then putting the hoof over her eye.

"That's an interesting way of promising someone-err somepony." I said as I leaned back against the pillows. _Huh… probably shouldn't have told a pony I just met that I killed myself; they probably think I'm crazy anyway_. I started to laugh. _I'm a zombie..._.

"Are you ok Leon?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"I'm fine… you guys probably think I'm crazy anyway."

"No; we're not sure what to think. Twilight said that humans are mean spirited, but you're different." Fluttershy said.

_Wow….that's the first time I didn't hear her stutter_. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm mean spirited or not; all I know is I know live with talking ponies. Should be fun." I said with a small smile.

She smiled back. "Don't worry; the princesses will know what to do."

"Princesses?"

"Princesses Celestia and Luna rule Equestria. They're the nicest ponies I've ever met…" Fluttershy said, her voice getting quiet.

I noticed something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…um…nothing."

"Fluttershy, I know something is bothering you; but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shivered. "I'm just worried what the princesses will do."

"What do you mean?"

"What will they do with you?"

"That's a good question." A tall white pony said as she entered the room. Fluttershy eeped and bowed as I struggled to do the same. "It's alright Leon, you don't have to bow."

I went out on a limb and guessed. _This must be Princess Celestia_. She was almost as tall as I was. She had a constantly billowing rainbow mane and white coat. She also had a horn and wings. _Odd…_ I've only seen every other pony with one or the other. "Well… I'm in a foreign land and I'm meeting with its ruler; the least I can do is show my respect." I said hesitantly.

She smiled. "How kind of you, but don't need to bow." She walked over to me. I saw her horn glowing. "May I read your mind?"

"…Ah…sure, I guess."

She nodded and pressed her horn against my forehead. I assumed it would hurt so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, but I didn't feel anything. I cracked open an eye and saw her eyes closed and she was concentrating. I looked over to see Fluttershy nervously kicking against the floor.

"Just what I thought." I heard Celestia whisper as she opened her eyes and took a few steps back.

"So…?"

"It seems as if I was right."

"Right about what?"

"Nothing, nothing to worry about."

I looked at her. "What did you see?"

She shook her head. "Now isn't the time; we still have to decide what to do with you. It's not every day that Equestria gets a visit from a human."

"Um…Princess Celestia?"

"Yes Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Twilight said that when a human visit, bad things tend to happen soon after…"

"And you were wondering if that had any merit?" Fluttershy nodded. "To be honest, tensions with the zebras and griffons are a bit… high, but nothing that can't be negotiated." She looked at me. "The last time a human came here… it wasn't pretty; I had to throw him in the dungeon. Most ponies that remember will want me to do the same with you. I gulped. But I don't think I need to; yet. You did nearly die saving Fluttershy if I heard correctly." She said as Fluttershy blushed.

"So what do you want me to do Princess?" I asked.

"Prove to me and the other ponies that you aren't a threat or deserve to be locked up." She said. "I know that you're on good relations with the Elements; ask them for ideas." She started headed towards the door. "Now I need to go lower the sun."

I stared at her. "You lower the sun?" She nodded. "But the sun lowers each day due to the rotation…" I trailed off. _What the hell; that's impossible. She's got to be bluffing._

She smiled. "Ask Twilight for a book on the history of Equestria next time you see her. Oh and Leon? _I can read minds_." She said the last part directly into my brain. My eyes grew as she left the room, leaving just me and Fluttershy alone.

"Leon, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your princess just…scared me." I said as Fluttershy yawned, the sun almost gone, the moon slowly taking its place. "Fluttershy, you know you can go home anytime; I'm not going anywhere."

She frowned and looked at the ground. "Oh am I bothering you; I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want." She said as she started heading towards the door.

"Fluttershy; wait!" I said, stopping her. "That's not what I meant. I know you're tired and you deserve to go home and sleep; I've put you through enough trouble."

"It's no trouble…"

*Sigh* "Fluttershy; you're the only per-err-pony I trust… you can stay here if you want." I said, blushing slightly.

Her wings shot up a little and her face became beet red. "Umm….I…I…" she said, hiding behind her mane again.

"Fluttershy do whatever makes you happy. If you want to leave, that's alright. If you want to stay; I can ask Nurse Redheart if you could sleep in the other room."

"No… I really should be leaving; I have to go make sure my pets are ok." She said, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I understand." I reassured her.

"I'll visit tomorrow…." She said.

"I look forward to it. Goodnight Fluttershy, and thanks." I said.

"Oh it's not a-a p-problem. Goodnight L-leon." She said, blushing before leaving me alone.

I sighed. _This is going to be a long day_. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I drifted off into sleep.

**So what did you think? I'm not sure about the ending... I really didn't know where to take it. Any gripes/problems/inconsistencies don't hesitate to let me know via PM or review. By the way, don't forget to review, it really helps.**

**I think this was the first time in this story that I really didn't ref anything; but MLP:FiM is still owned by Hasbro.**


	4. Love Hurts

**Well hello there... it's been awhile for this story hasn't it? Well.. I'm back.. I guess it's a good thing. Thank you all for the support of this story though; it really means a lot to me...I guess you guys want to start reading right? Have fun..**

3 Months Later…

Fluttershy and Twilight have been my companions pretty much the entire time I was stuck in the hospital. Twilight grilled me daily about human life, our diet, how we live, what Earth was like. I didn't want to go too in depth, so I glossed over many dark parts of human history. Twilight had let me read an overview of Equestrian history and some cultural traditions, like this winter wrap up thing that would be happening next month. She also let me borrow the Daring Do book series; it was exactly like Indiana Jones. Rainbow and I had many "heated discussions" of who the better adventurer was; Rainbow usually won. Princess Celestia came by a few times, usually offering me suggestions on what to do when I got out of here. She also had a house built for human standards, much too all our surprise. She built it out of the way of Ponyville, so very few ponies knew about it. I heard it was close to Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy and I had spent a lot of time together, realizing we had many things in common. Neither liked to be the center of attention, parties, or loud noises. We like being ignored and quiet. We shared many stories of our past, some of our fears, and many of our problems were solved by each other. Call me crazy but Fluttershy was probably the pony I trusted with everything.

Christmas was awful this year. I sat in the hospital alone for most of the day. I kept thinking about how everyone was doing when I realized that I will never see any of them again. I cried for a while when I felt a reassuring hoof on my arm. I had looked up and saw Fluttershy there. She had smiled and listened as I vented. When she realized it was Christmas, she promised to be right back and left the room. She came back a little while later, with a small present and something to eat. It was probably the best Christmas I ever had.

Towards the end of my stay at the hospital, every day Nurse Redheart would have me get up and walk around a little bit, letting I walk longer each time. Trying to make sure my leg muscles didn't get weak she said. Twilight also wanted to see what else I could materialize, since I showed her by turning my katana into a sakabatō, or a reverse blade sword. She had me try and summon anything from my world and I quickly realized I couldn't summon anything but a guitar, another fedora; which I gave to Applejack after her hat was shredded in one of their adventures, and some records. No iPods, laptops, or TVs. Twilight theorized since those were 'high-tech' that her world couldn't handle it just yet; or whatever.

On my final day at the hospital, I got up and went to shower, which was hard when it was built for a 4 foot pony. I sat down and quickly showered, getting out looking at the reflection in the mirror. I had short brown hair with streaks of gray at the temples; the side effect of using my summoning power. I was about 6'1, probably 150 pounds. I wasn't rippling with muscle, but I could hold my own for a while.

I sighed and dried off, putting on the shirt and pants that Rarity had made me for free; she thought of it as a 'challenge' to make clothes for a new species. They fit perfectly and I finally grabbed my Indie jacket; Rarity had repaired it, practically making it brand new. I grabbed my shoes and put those on, glad to finally be dressed once again. I grabbed my fedora and sword, putting the hat securely on my head and putting the sword in the 'pocket' Rarity had sewn into the pants. I walked out of my hospital room for hopefully the final time and headed to fill out the paperwork necessary for me to leave.

* * *

Surprisingly the sun was bright in the middle of winter as I left the hospital alone. I looked around and everypony was wearing a scarf or jacket; to ward off the cold. The snow was maybe only a few inches deep on the ground. The ponies nearby stopped and stared at me, some out of curiosity, others out of horror. I shook my head and started to try and find where any of my 'friends' lived.

As I wandered the town, I saw a little orange…filly I think they were called, riding a scooter at blinding speeds, plowing through the snow. I thought she saw me but I was horribly wrong as she crashed into me. She tried to use her wings to control her momentum, but she couldn't stop as she sailed towards a tree. I saw that and as soon as I hit the ground launched myself between the two. She hit me in the chest as I grabbed her and went down with "oof".

"You ok?" I asked the daredevil.

"Of course I am." She said, her eyes betraying her fear.

I smiled as I put her down. "Please be a little more careful." I said as I walked away. I didn't hear a response so I looked around and saw the filly stare at me, her head cocked and she had squinty eyes. "Um?"

"You must be that human that Dash was talking about." She gasped. "You killed a manticore!"

"Yeah…I didn't want to; but it was going to kill me and Fluttershy…"

"Wait till I tell the other CMC that I met somepony that could kill a manticore!" She said, completely ignoring me.

I shook my head. "Oh, um… do you happen to know where Twilight Sparkle lives?"

"Oh yeah, that egghead lives in the tree right there." She said, pointing to quite literally a tree house with a sign off to the side that had a picture of a book.

"Thank…you." I said, walking over to it. The orange filly flew off down the road on her scooter, miraculously avoiding everything. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"It's a public library!" Someone said as they opened the door to reveal a small purple green dragon. His green eyes widened at the same time as mine did.

"D…d…dragon!" I yelled, falling backwards into the snow.

His eyes shrunk. "What's wrong with being a dragon?" He asked his voice full of suspicion.

"Nothing… I'm rather a fan of dragons." I got up and brushed the snow off my pants. I hesitantly held my hand out. "I'm Leon Kennedy; Twilight told me to find her when I got out of the hospital."

He stared at it intently. "So you're that human she's been making a fuss about." He finally shook my hand. "I'm Spike, her number one assistant."

"Nice meeting you Spike; is Twilight here?"

"No she had to go to Canterlot for something or other so she left me in charge of the library." He said, puffing his chest out with pride.

I smiled. "Well congrats."

"Leon darling, what are you doing out of the hospital?" Rarity asked as she walked towards us. She was wearing a pink scarf with her cutie mark emblazoned on it.

"Oh hey Rarity; didn't Fluttershy tell you I was getting out of the hospital today?" I asked. Spike stared at Rarity and I could just make out his iris' turning into hearts.

"No she didn't…in fact; I don't believe anypony has talked to her in a few days." Rarity said.

"What?" I asked, now worried. "Where does she live?"

Rarity pointed behind us. "If you follow this road, you can't miss her house; it's right before the Everfree Forest. It's normal for her to disappear for a few days." She noticed the look in my eyes. "Darling wait, you just got out of the hospital!" She yelled as I took off as fast as I could.

Something didn't feel right; my body seemed to move faster than before as I felt like I flew down the road. I avoided hitting anypony surprisingly and within a few minutes, made my way out of town. I looked around and sure enough, I saw Fluttershy's house just like I remembered. I ran up to it and knocked on the door; no answer. I knocked again and this time a small white rabbit opened the door. He stared at me and tapped his foot impatiently against the ground.

"Hey there…Angel, is Fluttershy around?" I asked, remembering Fluttershy telling me about her pet rabbit.

He stared at me and shook his head no.

I heard sobs coming from the house. "Look Angel, I know she's in there; I can hear her. Could I just talk to her? Make sure she's alright?" I begged. _My god, I'm arguing with a rabbit…. _

He shook his head no again.

"What if I promise that if she wants to be left alone I'll leave?" I asked again. _Why am I trying to see her so badly; because I want to make sure she's ok_. Angel sighed and finally nodded his head. He moved out of the way and I rushed inside.

_I just realized…I could've stepped over him_. I facepalmed. I saw Fluttershy sitting on her couch, her eyes red and puffy. She didn't notice me as I stood next to her. "Hey Fluttershy." I said quietly.

She eeped and jumped, hiding behind her mane until she saw it was me. "Oh…hey L-leon; how are you?" She asked, her voice sounded ragged and broken.

"I'm ok, glad to be out of the hospital; how about you?"

"I'm ok." She said, hiding behind her mane still.

I sighed. "Fluttershy, I know you're not. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you need me. Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

She nodded and I sat next to her. Before I could say anything, she buried her face into my chest, tears pouring down her cheeks. I gently started to rub her back as I looked at Angel. What happened? I mouthed and he shook his head and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and hugged Fluttershy.

"Um…Fluttershy?" I asked.

She lifted her head off my shirt and stared at me, her usual blue pools of happiness gone; replaced with pools of pain. "Yes?" She said her voice unusually more quiet. She saw how close they were and pushed away from me. "I-I'm sorry…." She said, staring at the couch.

I scooted closer to her. "It's ok Fluttershy." I said as I gently pulled her into a hug. "I was going to ask what happened."

She was still as I let her go. She started to cry as I sat there running my hand along her mane.

"My…my coltfriend dumped me." She finally said.

My mouth dropped to the floor. "What?" I managed to say.

"M-my coltfriend dumped m-me. He said h-he d-didn't love me anymore. He was c-cheating on me." She said her voice going out towards the end.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, at a loss for words. She leaned against me as I gave her another hug.

"It's ok…I-I'm ok." She tried to say, but couldn't keep the charade up. She broke down again.

"If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"O-ok." She was silent, her tears absorbing into my jacket. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." I said, letting her use me for support.

We sat together for a long time, completely silent as she continued to cry. I didn't mind. I was glad I could help. She finally looked up at me and faintly smiled.

"Thank you…f-for coming over."

"It's no problem… I'm glad I could help." I said. I got up and stretched.

"What are you going to do today? I mean…if you want to tell me…"

"Whole lotta nothing; maybe try and find a job." I said, looking at her. She seemed to be a little better. "Hey, why don't you-" Angel hopped out of nowhere and smacked me with his paw. I sighed. "Alright; I understand." I said as I took off my jacket and put it around Fluttershy. "Angel thinks it's time for me to go. If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me." I said before walking towards the door.

She grabbed the back of my shirt. "Wait; I-I was wondering… if you c-c-could stay for a little longer?" She whispered, her face hidden behind her mane.

I looked at Angel and he shrugged. I sat back down. "Sure, I'd love to." There was a moment of awkward silence.

Before I could say anything, she leaned against and nuzzled me. I didn't know what to do; my mind was in overload. _She's a bloody pony, why in the world am I so confused right now?_ Granted, being stuck in an alien world for 2 months with nothing but smart, intelligent ponies that can talk and have a very similar society structure isn't that bad…but still; relationships… I looked down at her closed, red, puffy eyes. I gingerly wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No…I'm sorry… I…I…" she trailed off.

"It's alright Fluttershy, I'm here for you." I assured her.

"…Why? Why did he? I trusted him… how could he?" She said as the tears started to flow again.

"Ssh; it's ok." I said, pulling her closer. "Fluttershy, some…ponies… are just cruel and good at playing with emotions. I know it hurts really badly right now, but in my experience, it's this experience that makes you stronger and it shows you how capable you are. Your heart may feel broken, but its stronger than any…pony realizes." I put my hand gently under her chin and lifted so her eyes looked directly into mine. I wiped a tear from her eye. "Especially yours Fluttershy; I've never met anypony more kind and loving than you."

Her face turned scarlet red. "T-t-t-thank…you." She said through sniffling.

I faintly smiled. "I'm just telling you what I see. You truly are amazing." I said with a chuckle.

"No I-I-I'm not; I'm a t-t-terrible pony." She said, looking away from me.

"Fluttershy, not only did you save me from dying a second time; you went into the Everfree Forest to look for me even though your deathly afraid of it. That takes courage very few ponies are capable of; especially for something you just barely met."

Her face was still red. "I was just trying to help…"

"Exactly; not only were you afraid of _me_ and the forest, but you still went out to look for me. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've died in that forest.

She didn't say anything but more tears came out.

"Fluttershy I know it's hard right now and it seems as if the light in the world is gone, but look around; you're surrounded by animals that care for you and would do anything to help. Angel is especially worried about you." I said, pointing to the small white rabbit. He looked away and whistled innocently; we both smiled.

She buried her face into my chest again. "Thank you. "She said, her voice slightly muffled by my shirt.

I smiled and gently rested a hand on her head. "It's no problem….I was worried about you." I said, my eyes going wide as I realized what I said and I felt my face get red.

She looked up at me. "You were…worried about me?" She asked.

I gulped. "Of course I was; you were always there for me and I wanted to be there for you…" I said, trailing off.

She faintly smiled and nuzzled against me. "You are a good friend."

I chuckled." Yeah; sure."

Something smacked against the window causing Fluttershy to jump; I saw that it was snowing pretty hard. I groaned as she squeezed me tighter.

"Fluttershy… I hate to say… anything, but I did… just get out the hospital." I managed to say.

She looked at me and immediately let go. "S-s-sorry." She stammered out, her face red again.

"It's alright." I said with a smile. She still seemed scared so I took my fedora off and gently put it on her head. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "There, now it won't be so loud." I said as the hat covered her ears.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said, giving me a hug. She yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "N-no." She said, trying not to yawn again.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

She yawned again and her eyes started to close but she quickly opened them again. "I think…it was night before he told me; 3 days ago…"

"Why don't you get some sleep? Everything will be fine."

"I don't want to be r-rude to you…" she said, closing her eyes and leaning against me.

I shook my head and went to say something when I saw she was already asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. I chuckled and gently got up, making sure she didn't fall. I grabbed my jacket off her and used it as a blanket; it somehow covered her entire body. I grabbed a pillow on the couch and gently put it under her head. My hat fell on the floor and I picked it up and put it on.

I walked over to the chair and watched the snow fall quietly. Angel hopped on my lap and held out his paw. I hesitantly shook and he nodded; hopping off afterwards and disappearing somewhere in the house.

I sighed. "What a weird day already." I said as the snow picked up.

**So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? And I don't remember if I've said this before or not... but Leon Kennedy is not the Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil... I just like his name haha... Thank you for reading this story :) Please review.. it helps.**

**MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro.. and any other ref is owned by their respective creators**


	5. Journey into the Blizzard

**Hi guys... sorry for disappearing... it's been an interesting month. Any way, here's another chapter... sorry it took so long; I've redited every story I have on here.. it's taken awhile before I could find time to update. And I changed the ending to Chapter 3, so give it a look if you want. Any who, here it is.**

I had just nodded off when the front door flew open and a cold wind rippled through the house. I quickly opened my eyes to see a snow covered Rainbow Dash staring at Fluttershy, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

She jumped and gave me a glare. "Didn't know you were here; and just the way she looks…" Dash trailed off as she noticed Fluttershy's red, puffy eyes. She angrily glared at me, her wings fluttering. "What did you do?" She accused as she lowered herself to jump.

I put my hands up in defense. "Whoa! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

She hesitated. "Pinkie Swear?"

"…Yeah; I Pinkie Swear I didn't do anything."

"You still didn't tell me what happened."

"It's not my place to say…" I said, closing my eyes and waiting to feel pain. When none came, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dash standing over Fluttershy with a look of worry on her face.

There was a moment of awkward silence as I still cringed in fear. Dash finally sighed. "Alright, I believe you." She said, looking like she still wanted to ask what happened. She walked away from Fluttershy and shook the snow off her body. Some of it landed on my face. I sneezed and she saw me and tried not to laugh.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Anything for a laugh." She said with a faint smile.

I sighed and put my fedora over my head again to try and sleep when she poked me. I groggily lifted the hat so I could look at her. "Yes?"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was making sure Fluttershy was ok. Rarity told me no pony had seen her in a few days."

It looked like Dash was trying really hard not to laugh. "So…you were checking on your marefriend?" She asked before she started to laugh.

My face grew red. "Marefriend?"

"You know… the pony you're dating…" she said through laughing.

"Oh…no! I'm not dating anyone-err-pony!"

She smiled. "Your face says otherwise."

I face palmed and tried to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… uh... I needed to ask Fluttershy a question." She said as her face turned slightly red.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… but she's not awake… so I'll just have to wait." She said before taking a seat next to Fluttershy. There was a really awkward pause. "So…glad to be out of the hospital?"

"Very much so… I've hated hospitals my entire life." I said with a faint smile.

She laughed. "Same here; which is weird with all the time I've spent in them."

"Why do you spend so much time in them?"

"Well…" she started, one of her fore-hooves scratching the back of her head. "When you train as much as I do, they always don't end peacefully."

"Oh…I see." I said. The snow was really picking up outside as me and Dash stared out the window. I glanced at Dash. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah; I guess."

"Well; when I first met you all, you pushed Fluttershy into me. Why?"

She grinned. "Well I was getting her back for kicking me when she wouldn't go see the dragon migration with us and I was getting the feeling she was miserable with Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Her coltfriend, Shadow Embers; he's a rude, good for nothing colt." She said, her eyes filled with anger.

"Oh…" I said, not sure how to respond.

Dash sensed the sudden change. "He dumped her, didn't he?"

I couldn't respond.

She sighed. "I knew he would; I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen."

"People or ponies are blinded to the truth by their heart, no matter how obvious." I said, shaking my head.

Dash turned and looked at me. "Personal experience?"

"Eeyup." I said, going silent and thinking about Ashley, my last girlfriend. I felt my eyes start to fill tears.

"Hey, you ok?" Dash asked, concerned.

"Yep, just fine." I said as I put my fedora over my face and closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop. I heard the flapping of wings and I felt my fedora taken off my face. I opened my eyes to her beautiful magenta eyes, full of concern. I immediately jumped up and ran past her and out the door into the snow storm.

I heard her yell my name but it quickly disappeared into the howl of wind.

* * *

"Fluttershy; you need to wake up! We have an emergency." Dash insisted as she continuously poked the sleeping Pegasus.

"I'm... up; what's going on?" Fluttershy asked half-asleep. She realized the jacket on her and the fedora in Dash's hoof. "Where's Leon?"

"I don't know…he took off into the forest somewhere."

"What?" She asked her whisper-voice loud. They both stared out the window as the snow continued to pour down. "We need to find him before he freezes to death... I mean if you're not busy."

"Of course I wanna find him! He was pretty cool…" Dash said with a slight blush that Fluttershy didn't see.

Fluttershy rushed to her closet and grabbed two jackets and scarfs, passing a reddish pink one to Rainbow. After a few minutes of getting ready, they both headed out the door as Fluttershy carried the fedora and Dash carried the heavier jacket.

* * *

"Note to self; if I survive, never EVER go into a snowstorm with just a long-sleeved shirt and pants." I muttered to myself as I shivered.

The tears froze as they slid down my face, not helping my already low body temperature. I could barely feel my fingers; my nose and ears were long gone. I tried to imagine wearing my jacket, but every time I did, pain flared through my head and I got really weak.

After the fourth try, I leaned against a tree, my sword in my hands. I stared at the cold steel, my reflection in the metal. My lips were blue and my face was completely white. My green eyes were glazed over, almost as if I was asleep. My gray streaked brown hair was covered in white snow.

"I wonder if it would hurt." I asked myself as I thought cutting out my heart; it was already a dead organ. When no one responded, my deluded self started placing the tip of the sword over my chest.

I suddenly dropped the sword as voices flared in my head and I screamed in pain.

* * *

A flashback of when I was little and I was sitting by myself when two other kids, both boys, walked towards me. One of the boys, a blonde kid with dark blue eyes looked at me. "I'm Timmy and this is Kevin, what's your name?"

I smiled faintly. "Leon."

"Do you wanna play with us?" They asked.

"Sure!" I said as I got up and we ran deeper on the playground.

Kevin played on the monkey bars {I think that's how you spell them} as Timmy and I sat on top.

"So why are you always by yourself?" Timmy asked.

"Well… no one wants to hang out with me or play any games."

"Why; you're pretty fun." Timmy laughed.

"Thank you; you're pretty fun too."

Suddenly my nose began to bleed and Timmy quickly looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine; my nose sometimes starts to bleed." I said as I grabbed a tissue from my pocket.

"Wait… you're not Leon Kennedy are you?" Timmy asked, his face suddenly going white.

"Yeah why?"

He immediately jumped down and Kevin followed him as they took off running. "Stay away from us, you freak!" They yelled as they continued to run.

"Wait!" I yelled, but they were long gone. I felt something wet and cold fall on my face and felt tears trail down.

* * *

My body was rigid as pain coursed through the numbness. My mind was reeling as another flashback hit.

* * *

"Oh Leon… I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Ashley said as she looked at me with pity.

I held my head in my hands. "How long?"

"What?"

"How LONG have you been cheating on me?"

"We were broken up long before I met him."

"Bullshit! We just broke up yesterday and I know you've been seeing him for a while!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes!"

She slapped me and ran off before I could say anything. I just sat down on the porch that seemed to be the only thing not moving. My body started to shake as I felt another seizure coming on.

* * *

The snow had continued to pour, making flying nearly impossible. Dash soared through the never-ending white rain, squinting to see a hoof in front of her. She flew as fast as she dared over the tree tops of the Everfree Forest, being the crazy one that flew while Fluttershy tried on hoof.

_Where the hay is that stupid human_? She wondered why he had rushed off in the first place. The jacket he wore was gripped tightly in her forehooves.

She came to a clearing were she thought she saw a brief patch of black on the ground, but the snow hid most of it. She went to fly away when somehow she saw a glint of metal. She headed down and landed on the snow. She trotted over and saw the sword dropped next to a hill of snow. It looked odd so she walked up to it only to notice the very slow rise and fall. She quickly brushed snow off to find pants and a shirt. She frantically searched for the head and found a very cold Leon half dead leaning against a tree.

She quickly pushed him away from the tree and slipped the jacket on him. She saw his teeth chattering. She felt his face and found it incredibly cold; she also felt the frozen tear tracks.

As she was looking for a way to warm him up, she failed to notice him waking up.

* * *

As I came to, I felt some warmth. I struggled to open my eyes and when I finally did, I came face to face with beautiful magenta eyes once again. I realized Dash had somehow found me and I felt another layer of clothing so I'm assuming she draped my jacket over me.

"Hey…D-d-dash." I struggled to say, my mouth refusing to work.

"Ohmygosh! You're awake." She said, staring into my eyes. I felt a small pang of pain on my cheek. I assumed she had hit me. "What the hay were you thinking?" She demanded.

"S-s-sorry; I wasn't thinking." I said.

"Well duh, I can see that. Are you trying to kill yourself again?" She said. I failed to notice the corners of her eyes were filled slightly with tears.

I tried to laugh. "It wouldn't be that big of a deal if I did." I said, trying to get comfy before I died a second time.

"Horse apples!" She yelled, startling me. "Leon, in case you haven't realized; you're one of the group and if you weren't informed, I'm the Element of Loyalty. That means I'm loyal to my friends and I won't let my friend try and kill himself over something that happened before he killed himself the first time!"

I sighed. "Fluttershy told you?" My brain slightly hurt trying to understand what she had just said.

"No; you did; don't you remember?"

I slightly remember telling her after another one of our 'heated discussions' of Daring Do. We were both extremely tired and she decided to leave. Before she left, I felt a connection and I decided I could trust her. I stopped her before she left and told her everything. She was silent for a while before she told me of her past; the father that left her mother and how her mom had tried to work two jobs to keep up with the bills. Eventually her mom had to be rushed to the hospital due to fatigue. Her mom was still in the hospital, exhausted from working constantly. Dash visited her every other week. After that, Dash had started to cry and I held her as she tried to stop.

After a while, her tears had stopped and she went to leave before she 'embarrassed herself more' as she said.

Before she left, I had said; "it's funny that all the years I lived on Earth I didn't trust anyone, but I'm here for less than a month and I already trusted two people."

She had stopped at the door. "Because here, we actually care what happens to you." She said before disappearing.

I felt more pain as Dash had hit me again. "Hey Leon, stay with me." She said.

"I'm ok… just really tired." I said; my voice sounded very slurred.

She glanced around nervously. I felt weight on my numb legs and something clung to my chest. I looked down to see Dash nuzzling my chest, her wings covering what they could. I saw her blushing.

"Don't get any ideas buddy; I'm trying to keep you warm." She mumbled.

I faintly smiled. "I wouldn't think of anything."

"Oh my gosh; Leon, what's wrong?" We both heard Fluttershy shout. Dash immediately jumped off as Fluttershy came over.

"Nothing Fluttershy; just a little cold." I said as I started to shiver again.

They both grabbed my hands and tried to pull me up. "Come on; we need to get you inside." Dash said as they flapped their wings and pulled me to my feet.

I laughed. "I can't move my legs."

They stared at me. "How is that funny?" Dash said, looking like she was mad. She looked at Fluttershy. "Stay here and watch him, I'm gonna go get Twilight." She said before taking off in a blur of a rainbow.

Fluttershy stared at the disappearing Dash and then shuffled her hooves as I fell back onto the ground.

"Ouch." I said as the snow billowed around me. My body started to shake, but it wasn't because of the cold. "Not…again." I managed to say before I blacked out.

**Well... yeah; I don't know what to say. I hope you guys like it.. Thanks for sticking around, even in my long absences... Please read/review, it helps a lot. Till next time, see ya later.**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro and everything else I said is owned by their respective owners... **


	6. An Awkward Situation

**Hello again; another day, another chapter. This one might make a few people mad... I'm not sure. I tried to keep certain characters like themselves. I know that doesn't make any sense now, but you'll understand at the end. I'm amazed that this story has over 1,000 views! I can't thank you guys enough... Just a warning... this chapter may be a bit 'dark'...**

I awoke nice and warm, almost like I was sitting in front of a fire. I opened my eyes and in fact was in front of a fireplace. I looked around saw that I was back in Fluttershy's cottage, sitting in her poufy chair in front of the fireplace. I looked down and saw I was buried in a pile of blankets and jackets.

I noticed a cup of hot chocolate sitting next to me and I went to reach for it when I saw my sword in its sheath sitting next to the cup. I hesitantly grabbed it and stared at it.

"Hey, he's finally awake." I heard Twilight say as several pairs of hooves walked briskly towards me. I turned my head to see Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash standing right next to me. I leaned the sword against the table.

"Look guys, I just wanted to say-" I was interrupted when Dash smacked me with her hoof.

"What the hay were you thinking Leon? You could've died a second time!" Dash said, almost fuming at me.

"Dash… I'm sorry." I said, looking at her as I rubbed my cheek.

Twilight and Fluttershy shared a look and Twilight coughed. "How are you feeling?" She asked, trying to break up the two.

I briefly glanced away from Dash to look at Twilight. "I'm better." I said with a faint smile.

"Why did you freak out so much anyways?" Dash asked.

I felt the blood drain from my face and they all noticed my body stiffen. "It's a long story."

"Oh come on; it can't be that bad. Besides, it's not good to keep secrets from your friends." Dash insisted.

I looked at her sadly. "Everypony has secrets from their past and I'm not ready to share mine."

Before Dash could say anything, Twilight interrupted her. "Dash; he'll tell us when he wants to. Let's leave it at that."

Dash wanted to argue, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere. She sighed and shook her head yes. "Sorry Leon; I'm just a bit too noisy for my own good." She said, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, no harm done. Just like they say, curiosity killed the cat."

They looked at me with utter horror on their faces. "WHAT?" They yelled.

Even Fluttershy looked angry and very scary. "Who DARES hurt an animal?" She asked.

I held up my hands. "It's an expression! No one literally killed a cat; it's a literary expression from my world."

They still stared at me in shock. "Your world is weird." Twilight finally said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

An awkward silence hung in the air. I avoided looking at any of the three and stared out the window when I saw the sun burst through the snowy cloud cover. "Hey look, the sun's finally out." I said, staring in awe at as the sunlight reflected off the snow.

I saw a small purple dragon run across the snow; half his body buried. He finally made it to the front door and flung it open. "Twilight!" He yelled through hiccups.

"What is it Spike? Twilight said.

"I…I think there is a message…coming from-" he started before he was interrupted by a belch of green flame and a parchment flew out.

I fell back in surprise in the chair as the girls stare at it nonchalantly. Twilight caught it with her magic and unrolled it.

"What does it say Twi?" Dash asked.

"It… doesn't make sense." Twilight said, staring at the letter in confusion as she read it out loud.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I've heard what happen to our guest and to hide his true identity; everypony he met besides you and your friends will think he had died in the blizzard from last night. I ask that you bring your friends and Leon to Canterlot so we can discuss what that means._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What in the Equestria?" Dash asked, staring at the others, confused.

"So I'm dead again?" I asked, half sarcastically.

They stared at me, shocked. "Well, he kinda is." Spike said.

"SPIKE!" They all yelled.

"What? He is or at least that's what Princess Celestia said." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Maybe we should let Celestia explain what she means?" I asked, looking at them.

Twilight hesitantly shook her head. "Yeah, I guess that'll work."

I shot Spike a glance and he faintly smiled. "So…how are we going to get there without me being seen?"

"We're going to have to teleport." Twilight said.

"Um… can you do that Twilight? I mean; you're strong and everything, but um… I don't want to sound rude or mean… but um… that sounds challenging." Fluttershy said, her face hiding slightly behind her mane.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks for your concern Fluttershy, but I'm Princess Celestia's apprentice; I'm pretty sure I can handle a simple teleportation spell." She said.

"But for that many ponies and uh...human?" Spike said, glancing at me.

"You guys worry too much; I can handle this." Twilight said. She started headed towards the door. "Come on Spike, let's go get the others." She said as she opened the door.

He sighed. "Coming; see ya guys later!" He said as he ran to catch up.

We watched them till they disappeared down the road. Fluttershy yawned quietly.

"Um… I think I might go take a nap, if that's ok with you guys?" She asked, glancing at Dash then me.

"Sure thing Fluttershy, get some rest." I said.

"Yeah, no problem; don't worry about us." Dash finished.

Fluttershy nodded and ascended the stairs to the second floor and we heard the faint noise of a door shutting.

Me and Dash looked at each other in an awkward silence. "So… no changing the weather today" I asked.

"Nope." She said, looking away.

I sighed. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I've been around you long enough to be able to tell when something's bothering you."

She turned and glared at me. "Why did you run out into the blizzard?"

I sighed; I had a feeling that it was about this that was bothering her. "I didn't want to have to relive something."

She stared at me. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it… but I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me." She said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked very unsure of herself briefly.

I faintly smiled at her. "Are you sure you want me boring a cool pony such as yourself with my drama?"

"Well duh! If it helps a friend, I'll do anything; Element of Loyalty remember?"

"Element of what now?" I stared at her vacantly for a moment before I remembered. "Oh; right…"

She sat on the couch and looked at me. "So?"

I sighed. "Well…it's just your basic sob story. Meet a girl, we date for a while, then she cheats on me with a good friend then dumps me; nothing out of the ordinary." I said, trying not to go into to many details.

She didn't fall for it. "Leon, I know that's not everything."

I looked away. "Do you really want everything?"

"Yes."

I gulped. _Well, here goes_. "I met Ashley about a year and a half ago now on a video game from my world-"

"What's a video game?" She asked.

"Please save questions till the end, this is going to be hard enough as it is."  
I asked, to which she nodded. "So we met and hung out for a while, but we each had to go back to school. Then about a year later or so, we met up again and started playing some more. She told me how she was having trouble with her boyfriend at the time, so we started talking about it and I did what I could to help her. About a month later, she breaks up with her boyfriend and I try and help her get through it. We started to hang out every day; just talking and playing video games and watching movies, it was really fun." I faintly smiled, the memories running through my head. "One day, I found a picture of my grandpa and me and for some reason I broke down and cried. When I told her, she made me feel better and helped me get through it. It was probably one of the happiest times in my life; I found someone that I could open up to without being made fun of." I said, as I felt tears starting to build up. "Finally at around 6 months, I asked if she would be my girlfriend and she said yes; I was so happy. We spent pretty much every moment awake together." The tears started to flow and Dash went to get up, but I stopped her with a brief shake of the head. "Then I got a job and I never was around. I tried to text her and called her on my lunch, but she never answered. Finally after 3 weeks, I had a day off and I met up with her; she wanted to break up. We got into a huge argument and she left." I barely managed to finish. "A week went by and my friend Derek said she was seeing someone when I started work. So the next day I got a hold of her and we argued some more when I brought it up." I couldn't continue, my voice going out in the end. I put my head in my hands to try and hide the tears.

I felt hooves wrap around my neck and a pair of wings try and covered me. I peeked out from my hands and saw Dash hugging me; she was crying to.

"I know how it feels; to have your heart crushed and the remnants thrown to the wind." She whispered.

I didn't know what to do; I was afraid. "Thanks… Dash." I whispered back. "I would like to hear it, if you wouldn't mind sharing."

She stiffened a little. "Fair is fair; you told me a secret, I should tell you one of mine." She said. She let go of me and I got out of the chair and we sat on the couch.

"Whenever you want to; if you still do."

"I do; just give me a few minutes. I haven't really talked about it." She said, closing her eyes. Her crying intensified slightly as she took a deep breath to try and calm down. "When I came here to Ponyville, the only pony I knew was Fluttershy and she kept to herself. Pinkie and I ran into each other and she planned a welcome party for me. The next day at the party, which was pretty cool with all the dancing and the awesome music, I met this stallion there." Her eyes grew distant as she remembered, the tears slowly stopping. "He had a flame red mane and the color of his coat could only be described as the color of dried blood. Looking at him reminding me of staring into a fire; wild and untamable. He saw me staring and walked over quickly introducing himself as Wild Sparks. He said he worked as traveling fire spitter and wanted to hang out sometime. We decided to meet up the next day and for the next 3 months, hung out every day. The only bad thing was that he was a unicorn. Don't get me wrong, I like unicorns; but Pegasus are better since we're not limited to the ground." She said, quickly trying to reason her remark.

"Anyway, one day he asked if I was dating anypony and I answered no obviously. He immediately asked me out and the next night we went on a date." She said reminiscing, slightly smiling. "I was so nervous that night, my wings couldn't stop opening." She said with a blush. "After that night, we became a couple and started to date. For 4 months, I was the happiest mare in Equestria, having found my other half." Her smile vanished, a frown taking its place. She lowered her head so her mane covered her eyes. "Then on our 4 month anniversary, we planned on going out to eat at some stupid fancy restaurant." Tears started pouring out. "He never showed up. I waited and waited for hours and he never showed up. When the restaurant closed, I rushed to his house and kicked the door open; I… I found him passed out on the couch with some mare underneath him." Her body started to shake and I hesitantly scooted closer to her. Her ears drooped, almost blending into the side of her head. "I ran out of there and flew back to my house. The next day we broke up. He tried to blame me when we did and started spreading rumors that I was a lesbian; just because I wouldn't sleep with him." She glanced up at me, tears streaming from her eyes. "So now we're even."

I didn't say anything. I slowly put my arm around her shaking shoulders and pulled her into a hug. At first, she stiffened and acted like she was about to fight it off, but gave up and buried her face into my chest. I held her as she cried and I tried to sooth her, gently patting her back. After a few minutes, she seemed to be under control as she gently pushed against me and I released her from the hug.

"…Thank you." She whispered.

"What in tarnation?" A southern accent quickly noticeable as Applejacks; rang out in the room.

Dash and I quickly looked towards the front door to see the rest of the girls staring at us with shock written on their faces. Both of our faces turned bright red and we quickly looked away.

"What do we have goin' on here?" AJ teased, grinning. "Does our resident dare devil fancy-"

"I do not!" Dash interrupted, her eyes glaring at AJ.

"From the scene we just witness, ah reckon otherwise."

"Girls, we need to head to Princess Celestia and see what she wants." Twilight said as she looked at us. "Then we can deal with whatever that was…" She finished, shaking her head slightly.

"It was nothing." I insisted.

"Your face says otherwise Leon." Rarity said, pointing out my still bright red face, which got brighter.

"OH! OH! Now his face looks almost as red as a tomato!" Pinkie said; she looked over at Dash. "And your face does too Dashie!" She exclaimed.

"I think it's time to see if you can teleport all of us Twilight." I said, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah…. I agree; where's Fluttershy?" She asked.

"I'm right um here." A quiet voice said from the stairwell. We all looked to see Fluttershy watching us from the last stair.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked.

"Well… it looked like a private moment and I didn't want to intrude." She said, looking away.

"Come on Fluttershy, we should try and hurry and see what the Princess wants." Twilight insisted. She nodded her head and walked over towards the group. "Alright everypony; let's see if I can do this." Twilight said, her eyes closing and a look of extreme concentration appeared on her face.

Her horn started to glow faintly but quickly gained strength. After a few moments, you could feel the energy buildup in the air. The hair started to stand up on my arm. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a loud popping noise before everything vanished.

**Yeah... I hope I kept everypony in character; see what I did there? :P Any way, thanks for reading. Any comment/question/complaint, shoot me a PM or review. Don't forget to review though, it helps. Just a heads up, no one probably cares, but every flash back that Leon has, I've experienced...so.. yeah... Thanks for reading!**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro...and I don't think I mentioned anything else, but if I did, they're owned by there respective creators.**


	7. Learning to Fly

**Hey guys another chapter done. Just a head's up, this chapter is a bit...darker I guess than others. Any way... have fun readin'...**

"Leon, Leon; please wake up." A distant voice said.

"Wha?" I said, groggily trying to open my eyes as I felt something wet hit my cheek. I touched it and felt it was a tear. I finally opened my eyes to see Fluttershy crying. "What's wrong?" I asked as I felt that I was laying on something warm; I realized that my head was lying in her lap, my face started to get red.

She squeaked and looked down at me. "Oh thank goodness, you're finally awake." She whispered.

"Hey, he's finally awake!" I heard Dash yell as I was suddenly surrounded. "Bout time Leon, you had us worried." She continued.

"Ugh; where am I?" I asked, glancing around.

"You're in Canterlot Leon; my castle to be specific." Princess Celestia said, her face looming above the others.

I looked around and noticed Twilight wasn't a part of the group. "Where's Twilight? Is she ok?" I asked, slightly worried.

Celestia smiled. "She's fine; just exhausted. She didn't realize how taxing it would be to teleport that many individuals."

I sighed. "That's good." I started to lift my head as the world started to spin.

"Whoa Leon, take it easy; looks like you got bucked in the chest". Dash said, concerned.

"I'm ok… I think." I said, trying to get the world to stop. I looked over at Fluttershy, who was hiding behind her mane. I leaned towards her and grasped her in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

I saw her face brighten and a small smile formed on her mouth. "No… um… problem." She said.

I barely stood on my legs. I finally got a look at the throne room… and was rendered speechless. The room put to shame anything I've seen; it was huge. The purple stain glassed windows depicted something, like Celestia and Luna fighting Discord and Twilight and the others fighting Nightmare Moon. There was a simple throne at the end on a raised platform and a long red carpet rolled from that all the way out the door. Everything was spotless.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

I saw Celestia smile. "Indeed. "You've never seen a castle except as a ruin haven't you?" I nodded yes. "I thought as much."

I looked at Celestia. "So... um… you wished to see us?"

"Indeed I did Leon." She glared slightly at me. "I heard about your trek into the blizzard the other day."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's quite alright, you seem to be fine. In the meantime, it has let me give the townsponies an excuse to say that the 'monster' is gone." She said, slightly hesitant.

"Me a monster?" I asked, confused.

"Well, according to the reports I'm receiving from Ponyville, yes."

"But that doesn't make sense; Twilight explained to the mayor what he was." Dash said.

"I know, but most ponies didn't believe it."

Before Dash could argue more, I interrupted her. "What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Nothing; it's all taken care of." She turned around, her horn glowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even more confused.

"You Leon Scott Kennedy; are dead." Celestia announced.

We all stared at her. "What?" I asked.

"Yes; the human Leon is dead, died in the blizzard. But, I have a proposition for you."

"Not like I have much of a choice." I said with a small grin.

"Not really no." she said. "Since you can't be here as a human, how about as a pony?"

"Wha?" I asked, my brain going numb.

"I can turn you into a pony, but it does have certain limits."

"Like?"

"Since it's a smaller body, its energy reserves are very limited and miniscule compared to the body you have now." She stared at me. "And since the transformation spell isn't perfect, any strong emotion could break it."

I thought about it and was very tempted. "What about my sword?"

"I could transform it to fit a pony, but most don't carry around swords."

I sighed. "That's ok; I don't think I'll need it." I glanced at her. "And this is my only option?"

"Yes; I'm afraid so."

"Well then I guess let's see how it goes?" I forced myself to laugh.

She nodded. "Do you have any preference of the type of pony you want to be?"

"Well… I've always wondered what having wings would feel like." I thought out loud.

"I see." Celestia said with a faint smile, her horn completely encased in a bright yellow glow. _It wouldn't be any other reason_? She asked, her voice ringing in my mind.

I felt my face get bright red. "No…" I trailed off, looking at the stain glassed windows.

"Whatever you say; now close your eyes." She commanded, a faint smile on her lips.

I did as I was ordered and felt a great heat hit my chest. My body felt like it was being compacted and pushed towards the ground by gravity. My last thought before I passed out was of a rainbow streak running through the sky.

* * *

"Ugh…" I said, trying to open my eyes; they must have had lead weights attached to them. I finally got them open and was immediately blinded by the light. I squinted and after several moments, I could see… a green _snout_?

I started to panic, bringing my hands to my face, only to see two green _hooves_? _Ok, what the hell is going on_? _Oh…right_. I calmed down a little as my brain reminded me.

I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room; again. I then felt a weight on my leg and looked over to see a sleeping Rainbow Dash.

I smiled as she mumbled in her sleep. I hesitantly poked her and she groggily opened her eyes and stared into mine. She realized that she what she was using as a pillow and bolted up, her cheeks flushed with red.

"Good morning Leon." She said, her face bright red still.

I tried not to smile. "Good morning to you too Dash; how long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours." Her usual smug smile came back. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're a Pegasus!" She screamed, extremely excited.

I felt a smile tug on my lips. "Really?" I threw the covers off and jumped to the floor and turned to see my wings. They were the same green that was apparently the color of my coat. "What's this?" I said, feeling something hanging off my back. I saw that I had a dark brown tail. "I have a tail." I said flatly only for Dash to start laughing.

"Well duh; everypony does." She said as she got up and hit me in the face playfully with hers.

I grinned and tried to turn around to do the same, but my hooves tangled themselves up and I fell flat on my face, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Well it seems your awake; what do you think of your new body?" Celestia asked, stifling a laugh as I glanced up to her from the floor.

"I don't know just yet; walking is going to be a challenge."

"I may be able to help you." She said, her horn glowing as she lightly tapped it against my forehead.

I felt like something was being crammed into my head as I suddenly knew how to walk and fly. I opened my wings instinctively and hovered off the ground. I pushed down with my wings and zoomed about in the little room, laughing.

"This is amazing!" I yelled, happier than I've been in a long time.

"It is, isn't it?" Dash said from my side; I noticed she had followed me. "Come on; you haven't seen anything yet." She said as she banked left towards the window and opened it, signaling me to follow her. I looked at Celestia who nodded her head before I zoomed after Dash.

I felt the wind blow right through my mane as I shook my head. It was invigorating, being this free but in complete control. I never wanted to leave this feeling. I looked around, just noticing how high I was however. I gulped as I felt myself start to shiver and my wings started to slow down.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked, concerned as she hovered next to me.

"This is going to sound weird, but I'm afraid… afraid of heights." I said, trying not to panic. I heard the flapping of her wings as she flew off somewhere.

"Here, sit on this." She said as she held a cloud.

I stared at the cloud, then at her. "I can't."

"Why not? You're a peagsus aren't you?"

"Ya but you-"

"Forget your human logic and just sit on the fluffy thing already." She said, glaring at me. "Trust me."

I sighed and gently landed on the cloud. It felt solid, but I could feel moisture slowly seeping from it. I dropped to my stomach and suddenly felt really tired. I felt something push against me and I looked over and saw Dash make room for herself.

"So what do you think?" She asked, not looking at me.

I laughed. "I'm actually happy, happier than I've been in years." I said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad." She said, looking up from the cloud with a grin on her face.

Something seemed off. "Everything ok?"

"Pssh, of course it is; I finally got a new flying partner." She said, glancing away momentarily. She grinned mischievously at me. "I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, only slightly worried.

"Let's have a race; first one to Sugar Cube Corner wins. Ready, set, GO!" She said, before zooming off.

"Dash wait!" I yelled, flying as fast as I could to catch up to her.

I put all the speed I could muster into my wings and the huge gap between us slowly closed. We zoomed across the plains and the Everfree Forest, both of us grinning madly as I caught up to her and we were neck and neck.

I suddenly felt a tingle start at the back of my neck and I instantly recognized it. "Oh no." I whispered before I felt my wings lock up and I plummeted to the ground, my body twitching and convulsing the entire way down.

* * *

She flew as fast as she could without breaking the sound barrier and he was still neck and neck with her.

_This stallion is fast_. She thought, slightly out of breath as they had been going all out from Canterlot and they were passing the Everfree Forest. She glanced at him and saw him smiling and waving at her before returning his focus ahead. She giggled and felt her face go red. _What the hay? Why did I do that_? She questioned herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his wings lock up and a look of pure pain and fear spread across his face before he started to plummet towards the ground. She stared in horror as he fell faster than she thought possible.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she used her momentum to make a harsh U-turn and fly at him faster than normal. She felt the sound barrier slowly being warped around her as she tried to catch up to him. _I'm not gonna make it_! She put every ounce of energy she could muster into her wings and for a split second, she felt the world slow down before there was a resounding boom and she flew faster than she thought possible.

She quickly closed the distance between herself and Leon and grabbed him in her forehooves, noticing his body convulse as he stared at her with tears in his eyes. He tried to move his mouth, but no noise came out. She pulled up as sharp as she could and avoided colliding with a tree before she shed her momentum and flew herself towards a nearby cloud.

She landed heavily on the cloud, exhausted from having to do a Sonic Rainboom. She watched as Leon continued to convulse, unsure what to do; she felt completely helpless as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She felt a hoof grab her and she saw Leon's fore hoof attached to hers, his eyes staring at hers as he held on as his body was racked with pain.

* * *

Pain was everywhere; my entire body shrieked. I lay on the cloud, holding on to Dash's hoof as she started to cry. I was shocked that she was able to break the sound barrier and a cascade of rainbows erupted behind her as she caught up to me. I wish I could thank her for catching me, but I was too much pain I couldn't even scream.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, I coughed. My entire body was encased in sweat and I was breathing pretty heavily. "That… was… amazing." I managed to say to her. She immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, burying her face into my shoulder. I hesitantly rubbed her back, my limbs still shaky.

She pushed away from me and smacked me across the muzzle. "Don't you ever do that again; ok? What the heck was that?" She asked, her voice still shaky.

I sighed. "That was a seizure. It happens to me every now and then. When I have one, I lose the ability to move or talk."

"Why do you have … that?"

"I don't know; the doctors on my world could never figure it out."

"Maybe… maybe Twilight would know." She said, looking scared.

I hugged her. "It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry you had to see that."

She sniffed. "It's ok; just startled me is all." She looked at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine… just really tired; how about you?" I asked.

"I'm exhausted." She said with a yawn.

"Maybe we should take a nap before we head back to the others?" I offered.  
"Sounds like a plan." She said, lying down on the cloud.

I yawned and lay down to, resting my head on my forehooves. It was slightly chilly this high in the sky during winter. I shivered a bit until I felt Dash scoot closer to me and I looked at her. She slightly blushed as she leaned against me a bit. I raised a wing and hesitantly lowered it across her as she faintly smiled at me. It was warmer with somepony to share the cloud with.

I sighed contently as we both fell asleep, keeping each other warm.

**Ya... fun chapter right? Any questions/comments/concerns, send me a PM or review. Thanks for reading.**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro and everything else I mentioned is owned by their respective owners.**


	8. Consequences of thy Foalishness

**Hey, how are you guys? Another chapter finally finished.. took way longer than it should have.. Wanted to give my thanks to FluttershyLover for editing this thing and helping out with some dialogue.. Any who, let's get to the story!**

"Hey… hey, lug head… time to get up…" I heard a voice call in the blackness as I felt a hoof poke me in the side.

I groggily opened my eyes and saw nothing but the blue sky and white clouds. My body visibly trembled as I looked down from the cloud at the ground far below and started to panic. I had also started to hyperventilate, but stopped when I felt a comforting hoof on my back.

"It's ok, we're safe." Dash said calmly.

I took a few breaths to try and calm my nerves, my heart still beating at a rapid pace. I looked up to thank her when I was struck speechless. Her body was outlined in the sun, highlighting her rainbow mane against the consistent blue of the sky, casting a shadow from which her magenta eyes seemed to glow. She took her hoof off my back and looked at me with a hint of concern. "What?" She asked, confused at my expression.

"Uh… nothing." I said as I looked away to try and hide the heat that rose to my face. She kept staring at me, with a clear look of disbelief on her face. I got up and stretched. "How about a race?" I asked with a yawn, trying to divert her attention from my face.

She turned away with unease, letting awkward silence fall over the cloud. "Are you sure that´s a good idea, since you had... that?" She asked in a concerned whisper.

I hesitated, unsure I heard correctly. "Oh I get it; you're afraid I'll beat you and become the fastest flyer in Equestria." I said stretching my wings, thinking I maybe had a shot at winning.

Her ears perked up and she glared at me. "What was that?"

"You heard me; you know I'd win in a race." I said with a smirk.

She looked down at the cloud, annoyed. I could tell she really wanted to prove her speed. "I don't think we should."

I blinked. "Did Rainbow Dash just refuse a race?" I asked. She gritted her teeth in frustration caused by my continuous pestering. Still, when I looked into her eyes I found nothing but concern, which instantly made me feel guilty about trying to goad her into a race. I sighed. "I´m sorry; we don´t have to race."

She dragged her hoof across the cloud. "It's not like I don't want to; it's just I want you to be 100% before I beat you." She said with a faint smile.

"After I have Twilight look me over, we'll settle this." I said, relieved of sorting that out.

Dash smiled and got up, her back popping. "Sounds like a plan."

She started to hover off the cloud and waited for me as I slowly got up; we then made our way towards Ponyville.

As we flew I kept catching her glancing over at me, but every time we made eye contact she would blush and quickly look away. As I racked my brain to try and figure out what was going on, she asked me a question. "So how do you like being a Pegasus so far?"

I thought for a moment. "I love it; being able to go anywhere, feeling the breeze go through your…mane, walking on clouds. I wish I had been born a Pegasus."

She smiled. "I´m glad I met somepony that gives flying as much importance as I do."

I started to laugh. "Too bad I'm afraid of heights or I would be having the time of my life." I said, shaking only slightly from looking down at the top of the trees we were flying over.

She laughed. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it."

There was silence as we made our way towards Sugarcube Corner. "So Dash, I have a random question."

"Shoot."

"What do Pegasi do for jobs? I've heard that they control the weather, but that can't be right."

"Well… we do, I'm actually the Weather Captain for Ponyville." She said.

I stared at her. "But… But…"

"Remember we can walk on clouds here."

I sighed. "This is true."

"Why were you wondering what we do?"

"Well I'm going to need a job-"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it I got that covered; you'll work with me." She said with a grin.

I laughed. "I'd love to." I suddenly started to slow down, my entire body breaking into a sweat. _What… What´s wrong with me? _I held a hoof to my heart as it hurt to breathe. I could feel something bad, really bad was happening, but I couldn´t put my hoof on it as I felt my wings start to go numb, which made my body slowly sink to the ground. Dash was there in an instant, serving as support so I didn´t fall completely.

"Are you ok?" She asked, very concerned.

"Y-yeah… I'm ok." I struggled to say, my breaths in gasps.

"You don't look so good." She said, glancing around madly and finally spotting Twilight´s tree house. "Hold on, we're almost at Twilights." She said; I could hear the panic in her voice.

At this point my wings were limp at my sides and she struggled to keep us air borne, but she couldn't hold my weight. We weren't that high up so when we fell, we only got a few bruises. I instinctively pushed myself in front of her so I was sandwiched between her and the ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I laid on the ground and gasped like a fish out of water. I felt a tug on my tail and glanced down to see Dash struggling to pull me the rest of the way there. My body was roughly dragged across the ground as Dash pulled me by the tail. -

Something wet hit my face as I looked up and saw rain clouds. Dash stopped and looked at the sky. "OH COME ON!" She yelled, waving her hooves at the air.

"Dash?" We heard somepony shout. I tried to tilt my head but it refused to move.

I tried to tilt my head, only finding that it now refused to move.

"Derpy what are you doing?" Dash said as the rain started to pick up.

"Oh I was just going for some muffins when it started raining." Derpy said.

"Hey Derpy think you can help me out? My friend is real sick and I need help to get him to Twilights." Dash said hurriedly.

"Um, if he's sick then why not take him to the hospital?"

"Cause Twilight's house is closer and we don't have time." Dash said as I felt her grab my tail again.

I felt somepony else pulling me as I struggled to talk. "D-dash." I finally forced myself to say.

Immediately I stopped and Dash's magenta eyes were in my face. "Are you ok?"

"Dashie…" I trailed off, not able to finish.

Her face went red as she struggled to say something. Instead, she quickly went back and grabbed my tail and they pulled me to Twilights. Everything went into a haze after that and I faintly remember hearing snippets of Dash's conversation with a voice that I recognized as Twilights.

"What happened?"

"He… fell… seizure… fine before… race… stupid ego… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault… I'm sure he doesn't blame… How many…?"

I tried to talk or move, but my body wouldn't respond. A haze set over me as I laid on what I assumed to be a bed in Twilight's house. I tried to focus but all I could do was lay there in pain. I felt a pair of hooves gently wrap around me and I saw Fluttershy's aqua eyes full of concern look down at me.

"It'll be alright… we're here for you." She said; I saw her lips moving, but only caught maybe half the sentence. I felt the warmth of her body as she put my head on her lap. Something pinched me in the arm and I suddenly felt exhausted, my eyelids drooping. The last thing I remember is staring into Fluttershy's eyes before everything went dark.

I opened my eyes in I was in a completely black room. It had what looked like stars as lights. I tried to stand but I when I looked down, I was on the moon. I started to panic and held my breath.

* * *

"Peaceful; is it not?" A voice asked in the darkness.

I quickly looked for the source of the voice and I finally found her. It was a… alicorn, just like Celestia, except it was a full foot shorter. Instead of a white coat, this one had a dark sapphire blue; her mane and tail had the same ethereal billowing properties that Celestia had, but was midnight blue. She had the same chest plate as Celestia, but was black and the jewel in the center was the same color as her mane. Her cyan eyes stared at me.

"Um…hi?" I asked, intimidated by her. I did an awkward bow, remembering that she must be Celestia's younger sister, Luna. "Are you Princess Luna?"

"That I am, and thou must be the human I have heard so much about." She said.

_Huh; I heard she spoke like she was from the Middle Ages_. "Yes… ma'am."

"What is this 'Middle Ages' thou speaketh of?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

_Oh crap, she can read minds too._.. "Uh, it's a time period on my planet that… uh… I like."

"You're lying." She said with a slight grin.

I sighed. "The way you speak reminds me of how they use to talk. It's not bad, just a little odd considering that mode of speech ended about 500 years ago on my planet."

She laughed, a hoof raised to her mouth. "I appreciate such honesty."

"Never lie to mares or royalty; never ends well." I said, a faint smile on my face.

"Indeed." There was a moment of silence as we stared out into what I assumed was the sky and she glanced over at me. "I must ask thee why thou are not, by thy saying, 'freaking out'?"

I laughed. "After everything that's happened to me in the last few months, I kinda just learned to accept weird things."

She smiled. "The one called Pinkie Pie?"

I chuckled. "Pretty much." I sat there and thought of the crazy pink pony and the shenanigans that follow her. I glanced around again. "So we're on the moon?"

"Nay, we are on but a mirage of the moon. It is in this lieu where I like to meditate." She said, sitting down.

"Ok…" I said_. Just ignore it, don't even think about it. No more brain implosions_. "So why am I here? Granted the view is beautiful, but I don't think I warrant attention from the Princess of the Night."

She blushed. "Thou flatter me too much; we are here to discuss what hath happened today."

I grimaced. "Did I screw up that badly?"

She laughed again. "Indeed; thou nearly died again, if I heard correctly. Mayhap thou would be willing to answer my question, why did thee disregard my sister´s words?"

"Uh…what?"

She shook her head. "Celestia forestalled thee about overexerting thy new body, and the incidences that accompany such a deed."

"Oh… right." I said, embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head with my hoof. "I'm not that good of a listener…"

"It'd be advisable to pay heed to my sister's counsel." She said, staring at me.

"I know; I should've paid attention." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

I stared into the night. "Ever since I came here, I seem to have done nothing right. All I´ve done is make everypony miserable in some way or another." I looked at her. "Hell I can't have made it easy for you or your sister, what with being an alien from another universe and all."

She frowned. "Thou do not understand thy importance."

I laughed. "I'm not important at all."

"There'th a reason for thee to be transported here instead of heaven."

"And why's that?"

She looked away. "Thou hath to learn that thyself."

I sighed. "Everypony here speaks in riddles."

"Everypony does what they think is for the best, even if no other pony gets it. My sister ascertained it´d be best if thou came here. I don't understand it myself, but my sister usually has a plan." She faintly smiled. "Moreover, thou signify more to sundry ponies than thou dare admit."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious at what that meant.

"Thou will realize in time." She said with a smile.

"There you are Lulu; I've been looking for you." A voice said that I recognized as Celestia's. She came into view and I quickly bowed as she came into view, but she motioned for me to get up. "Please Leon, you don't have to bow."

"Sorry Princess." I said, looking at her with a faint smile.

She shook her head. "I see that you've already almost destroyed your body."

I embarrassedly kicked the ground. "Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Did you learn your lesson, then?"

I felt like I was in school being chastised by the teacher. "Yes Princess."

Luna laughed. "He's quite the interesting one."

"Indeed." Celestia said as she stared at me. "You have a question for me?" She asked.

"Well… yeah; back in the Everfree Forest, I tried to summon my jacket and I couldn't. I could summon stuff before, but I stopped being able to. Do have any idea why?"

She was silent. "Have you tried since then?"

"No…"

"Try now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I visualized another jacket, just like I had before when pain flared in my head. "Still can't."

She sighed. "I see… then it is as I feared."

"What is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked, a little upset.

"It's not the time or the place to say; you'll learn soon enough though." She said with a sigh.

"Umm... Ok…"

"Remember Leon; everything has a limit." Luna said, standing up.

Celestia and Luna were silent for a moment, staring off into the distance. "Umm?" I asked, wondering what they were doing.

"It seems as if we've kept you here long enough." Celestia said.

"Thy friends have become worried." Luna agreed, switching back to her Middle English. I felt my body start to squish against itself as Luna's horn was encased in a midnight blue glow. "Remember, if you are lost, look to the stars for guidance." She said.

The magic in her horn launched at me and hit me in the chest. The last thing I saw was Luna encased in lunar glow before everything went dark.

* * *

_This happens way too often_. I groaned as I opened my eyes and all I saw was yellow. I heard a squeal and suddenly Fluttershy's aqua eyes were in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Felt like I was ran over by a car… again."

"What's a car?" They asked as I facehoofed, which hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

"Since humans can't fly; we built machines for travel. A car is like a motorized horse with four wheels." I saw a gleam in Twilight's eye that I knew all too well; I'd piqued her interest.

The next two hours were a blur, nothing but question after question. Fluttershy had left around the halfway point, having to go care her pets. Dash had left and came back after finishing her weather duties.

Twilight had finally calmed down as she stared at the parchment she wrote my answers on. Something seemed to frighten the unicorn as she dropped the parchment and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Dash shook her head. "I have no idea-"

"Winter Wrap Up is the day after tomorrow!" Twilight yelled, charging back into the room with an even bigger piece of parchment this time, with Spike holding on to the bottom for dear life.

"And?" Dash and I asked at the same time.

"Don't you understand? I have to plan the entire thing!" She said, starting to freak out.

"Umm Twi, don't you think you should-" Spike started before he was interrupted.

I was grabbed by Twilight's magic and flew over to her, levitating off the ground. "What are you going to do?" She asked quickly.

"Uh…" I stumbled, trying to remember what the jobs were from that book I read. "I guess… I'll help Fluttershy with the animals?" I asked, forcing a smile.

Dash looked away momentarily as Twilight smiled and gently set me back in the bed. Another parchment appeared and she wrote something down.

"Yay." Fluttershy said from the doorway. Everypony turned their heads to look at her as she hid behind her mane.

"Fluttershy, when did you get back?" Twilight asked.

"Umm… when you realized that Winter Wrap Up was two days away…" She said, looking at the floor.

"Oh… hehe; I must not have noticed you." Twilight said, scratching the back of her head with her fore hoof.

"Hey Twi, could I talk to you for a minute?" Dash asked, pointing to a corner. Twilight nodded and they walked away from me as Fluttershy walked over to the bed.

"I'm happy you're ok. I came back to… um… make sure you're ok I mean if that's ok…" Fluttershy said, her face hidden once again. I faintly saw a blush though.

"I´m sorry I keep doing this to you guys though… and you know I always enjoy your company." I said, looking away.

"Oh, it´s ok… we are just glad you are not hurt that much…"

I faintly smiled as I looked at her. "You're the best you know that?"

"No I'm not…" She whispered, I had to struggle to hear her at all.

"Yes you are; I can't get mad or upset around you. You give off this calming aura." I said, laughing and with a blush on my face. "Sorry." I quickly said.

Fluttershy surprised me as she leaned towards me and kissed me on the forehead. My eyes grew as Dash turned around and her mouth opened as Twilight's eyes grew wide in shock.

**Betcha didn't see that coming did ya? :P Any questions, comments, or concerns leave a review or PM me.. Thanks for reading!**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro**


	9. Thinking on the Range (Unedited)

**Wow...it's been a long time, hasn't it? I completely forgot to update this story...I've had a chapter finished for a while...huh, thought I uploaded this already... Any who, this is unedited as my editor is MIA with school and stuff. Just to let you guys know that I'm already half way through another chapter or so. I had it at over 7, 000 words and my pc crashed and somehow it corrupted my file; so I lost everything. Anyway..totally been distracted with Skyrim and Season 3.. with school and life in there somewhere. So who knows when the next update will be. Alright, enough of my blabberin, let's start this story!**

I stared in shock as Dash's and Fluttershy's faces turned red. My brain couldn't comprehend what just happened, but my wings did. They shot out with a "pomf" as they opened behind me. Dash didn't even hesitate after that, jetting out of the room through the window. All three of us stared at her as she disappeared into the still cloudy day.

Fluttershy mumbled something and ran out of the room, her face obscured by her mane. All me and Twilight could do is stare dumbly as we heard her hoof steps disappear.

"What…what just happened?" I asked Twilight, who could only shake her head.

"I have no idea." She said with a faint blush on her face.

"Why did my wings do that?" I asked, staring at the traitorous limbs.

"Uh… they do that when… you know… see an attractive mare…" She said, her voice breaking up and her face getting red.

"I had a feeling that's what it was…" I said, my face red as my mind came up with some reasons why they did that. "Fantastic." I muttered.

She smiled apologetically at me. "It's not like it can get any worse right?"

I groaned and slapped a hoof across my face. "You just had to say it didn't you?"

"Say what?" She asked, perplexed.

"The universe hates me and you just had to tempt it didn't you?" I muttered.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Oh… whoops."

I laughed. "Whoops; if I had a nickel…"

She cocked her head. "Nickel?"

"Ugh... form of currency from where I'm from." I said.

She nodded her head. "Oh. Kinda like bits?" She asked, pulling a golden coin out of her dresser.

"Yeah…" I said, looking at the coin. I got out of the bed and stretched, earning a loud pop from my back. "Much better."

She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Mentally or physically because mentally I have no idea what the hell is going on. Physically I'm tired."

"Oh…." Was all she said.

I sighed and I walked over to her and asked for a hug. She nodded and embraced me, relaxing her head on my shoulder briefly. After a few moments, we broke apart and smiled. "Thanks again Twilight."

"It's no problem, always happy to help a friend."

I headed back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go relax and try and think some things out."

"Oh; just be careful. Your body still hasn't recovered enough to do any strenuous activity. If you try and do too much, you'll turn back."

"Ok. See ya later Twi." I said over my shoulder.

"Bye Leon." She said, waving a hoof as I shut the door.

I walked around Ponyville, watching as the townsponies went about their daily business, most of them tended to crowd around the town hall and the marketplace. I sighed and flew off the ground, hovering in the air as I scouted for a nice quiet place to think. I found a nice cloudy haven away from the hustle and bustle of town, near a farm from the looks of it.

I flew up to the cloud and gently landed on it, still amazed that it could hold my weight and I didn't fall through. I looked around and seeing no pony looking, started jumping up and down using the cloud as a trampoline. After acting like a kid for a few minutes, I laid on my cloud sanctuary, avoiding everypony and thought what happened. _Let's see… Dash seemed upset when I said I'd work with Fluttershy… then Fluttershy… kissed me… what the hell is going on_?! I groaned smacking my face into the cloud and punched it in aggravation. "What the hell?" I said, staring at the cloud hoping it would have my answers. When it remained silent, I sighed and rested my head against it.

"LEON?" Somepony shouted below me. I looked down and saw it was Applejack; her cowboy hat making it a dead giveaway.

I rolled off the cloud and landed gently on the ground. "Hey Applejack, how are you?"

"Ah'm doing just fine, how bout yourself?"

I forced a laugh. "Can't complain too much." I lied. She stared at me for a few moments before I felt myself blush. "Uh… is there something wrong?"

"Your lyin'." She said.

I laughed nervously. "Maybe a tad."

"Ah know ya don't like talking bout yourself much, but if ya ever need an ear, Ah'm here for ya." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Applejack; that really helps."

"Don't mention it sugarcube and please, call me AJ; all mah friends do."

"Ok AJ." I said, sighing. "So… do you remember when we first met and I offered to help you on the farm?"

"Of course; why?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help."

She laughed. "Not that Ah couldn't handle it myself, but Ah guess Ah could always use the help." She said, beckoning me to follow her. We walked in silence the little way before we stopped in front of a big white fence and sign that said 'Sweet Apple Acres'. My eyes widened as I saw nothing but apple trees for miles.

I looked at her. "Do you own all of them?"

"Yep; mah family has owned this land since Ponyville was founded. Hay, Granny helped found Ponyville and made it to what it is today."

I whistled. "Wow… wait, you do all this by yourself?"

She laughed, lightly smacking me in the back, which almost caused me to fall to the ground. "Nah, mah brother Big Mac helps out."

"Big…Mac?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah…" she turned and glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing; nothing." I insist, but get nothing but a glare back. "Ok, ok; back on my world, we had food called Big Mac." She doesn't say anything as it gets awkward between us. "So… what do you need help with?" I ask, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Well first Ah got to see if ya can even buck the apples." She said, walking over to a tree and turning around.

"What do you mean-" I went to ask before she kicked the tree with her back hooves and all the apples fell into conveniently placed buckets. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped to the floor in surprise.

She looked at me and laughed, walking by and closing my jaw. "It ain't that hard; all ya gotta do is give them a good ol' kick." We headed towards another tree and she put down the baskets around the base. "Alright, now you try." She said.

I stared at the tree for a few moments before walking up to it and kicking it as hard as I could. The tree shuddered and a few apples fell off. I collapsed onto the ground.

She looked at me with concern. "So maybe ya ain't cut out to buck apples. But if ya are still willing to help, you could pull the wagon." She offered.

"I think I'll do that." I said.

"Alrighty then; we just have to work the west side of the orchid today then we'll be done."

"Sounds like so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Sure is Mr. Sarcasm." She said, laughing.

We went around and chatted little, enjoying the quiet. I thought about everything that's happened in the last 4 months, surprised by how easy it was to switch to pony life. How easy they were to accept me as a pony, how they didn't get furious when you made a mistake.

I sighed as I thought of Rainbow and Fluttershy; that was a situation I had no idea what to make of. On the one hand…or hoof rather, Fluttershy had been the only pony in the beginning that I got along with; her kind, quiet demeanor a lot like mine and she liked animals. She was also the one that visited me every day in the hospital, even with all her own problems; she'd still make time to spend with me.

Then there's cool, confident Rainbow Dash. At first, she and I never really saw eye to eye, my pacifism conflicting with her competiveness. We talked very little and she was the one that visited me the 5th most, only because AJ couldn't leave the farm. But once you skim off all the egotism, you had a very insecure and loyal individual. That's a big part of her personality, loyalty; she'll never leave you alone and will help, even if she doesn't agree. She loves the spotlight, but hates the other side. She doesn't let anypony really get to know her in fear of them finding out her "softer" side and leaving.

I sighed again. _Just my luck._ I stared at the ground, thinking.

"Uh…Leon; you there?" I heard a voice.

"Huh?" I looked up to see AJ staring at me with concern.

"Ah've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes." She said, sounding worried. "Maybe it's time we call it a day?"

"No… no, we're almost done." I said, moving to the next tree.

She caught up to me quickly and nodded as we both went silent again to finish up.

The next several hours passed slowly as both of us were too busy to try to chat; AJ was focusing her remaining energy on finishing up the trees while I tried to pull the cart. The cart was overloaded with apples, the buckets balancing precariously on the top. AJ finally finished the last tree, wiping sweat from her forehead as she carried the final basket to the cart and we made our way back to the barn.

A tall red colored earth pony was waiting for us. He easily towered over both of us and I almost wanted to say he was taller than Luna. He had a dirty blonde mane and tail; his eyes were light green. He had some freckles under his eyes, the same as AJ. He had a green apple sliced in half as his…cutie mark. He also what looked like a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Hey Big Mac, mind givin' us a hoof?" AJ yelled as we got closer.

"Nnope." He said, walking over and taking the cart harness off me and placing it on himself, which he pulled easily. We followed him into the barn and separated the apples quickly, the three of us making it short work.

We then relaxed on the porch as Big Mac headed inside along with AJ. I sat there, alone with my thoughts as I stared at the sky. The sun was slowly disappearing over the tree tops. I heard … hoof steps behind me and felt something cold on the back of my head. I turned around to AJ offering me a jug of water. I accepted it gratefully and started to drink.

She sat down next to me and sighed. "Ah heard what happened at Twi's house. Why didn't you tell me bout your seizure things?"

I nearly spat my water all over the place. "What; how?"

"Big Mac was on his way to talk to the Cakes to ask for something for Granny's birthday and saw Dash and Fluttershy fly out of the library. After he saw you leave, he asked Twi what happened." She looked at me.

I sighed and stared into my water. "I don't know what happened and I don't like to worry ponies."

"If Ah would've known, Ah would've taken it easy on ya. Ya like them both?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"I just don't!" I suddenly yelled as I stood up. "Fluttershy has always been nice to me and has always been there for me… and how do I repay her; by making her worry over my stupid, reckless impulses. Then Dash… I have no idea! She's funny, confident in her abilities, always there for me suddenly… knows what I've been through and can still accept me for who I am…" I sat down dropping the jug of water and held my head in my hooves. "I just don't know." I felt hooves wrap around me and I relaxed into her embrace. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I could feel the tears building.

"It's ok; Ah know how love can be a fickle thing. Ah may not be as knowledgeable as Rarity but Ah know mah way round a confused heart." She said. She pushed my head up to meet her eyes. "You need to think about everything ya just told me and decide what you want. It won't be the easiest thing ya have ever done, but doing what you're doing now ain't helping anypony."

"I know." I said, looking away. "But I can't; knowing no matter which one I would likely choose the other would be hurt."

"Ah think your underestimating' them Leon; they've both been in many relationships before. They know they can't always get what they want."

I chuckled. "Good song."

"Pardon?"

"What you just said was a title of a song from where I'm from."

She tilted her head sideways a bit. "You're an odd fella."

I gave her a small smile. "I get that a lot." I gave her a brief hug. "I'm sorry for my little outburst."

"Hey, it's what friends are for right?"

I stopped again; what's with everypony saying that word. "Friends?"

"Well ya; you offered to help me on the farm. You saved Fluttershy from that manticore and all, hay you almost died. And heck, any friend of Twi is a friend of mine."

I stood up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna take off, thanks for letting me work off some steam."

"No problem." She stopped. "Wait, where are ya stayin?"

"Probably gonna crash on a cloud; those things are amazing." I said with a smile.

She chuckled. "Are ya sure? We got an extra room if ya wanna sleep here."

"That's ok, you've done more than enough; I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not so quit your belly-achin' and come inside." She said.

"No seriously, its ok; I want to sleep outside." I flapped my wings and launched off the ground "Thank you!" I yelled back, looking over my shoulder to see her looking at me smiling and shaking her head. I waved once before I flew to high to see her. I let the cool wind blow through my mane as I closed my eyes and listened to wind whistle against my wings.

I flew with no direction in mind, letting the wind take me wherever it wanted. Ponyville quickly disappeared and I ended up in a field surrounded by trees. I saw a floating cloud house that looked way more like a castle. Rainbow streams were coming from the top and the entire structure had a blue tint. I assumed only one pony could live there and I slowly flew towards it, hoping to settle some things.

**How was it? I hope I did AJ's accent right, never was happy with that part. Hopefully you guys liked it and it was worth the wait. Any comments/concerns/questions, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this mini-hiatus!**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro**


	10. Welcome to Ponyville and Equestria! (UE)

**'Ello all! How's it going? Another chapter that I somehow managed to salvage from the wreck of a file.. damn thing.. Any who, I believe this is the longest chapter for this story at a whopping 3,256 words (excluding these) hehe. :P Anyways, thanks to all those that favorite/follow this story! By the way, the (UE) in the title stands for Unedited.. apparently ran out of space in the title... Let's start this thing!**

* * *

I landed on the cloudy porch, staring at the front door. My heart said I should knock while my mind said I should run. I hesitantly raised my hoof and forced myself to knock on the door but at that exact moment, the door opened to reveal the rainbowed maned daredevil. I froze in fear as I gently bopped her on the snout. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say, both of us blushing.

I quickly lowered my hoof and stared at the cloud. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok. What are you doing here anyway; I thought you'd be with Fluttershy." She said, a bit coldly at the end.

I looked up at her and saw her eyes were a blood shot. "Dash, are you ok?" I asked.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Course I am; had something in my eye. You didn't answer my question."

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said.

She forced a laugh. "Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

I stared at her. "Dash…"

"Look Leon, I'm fine, you don't need to be such a worry pony. Why are you ignoring my question?"

I sighed. "Ok Dash, you win; I was….worried."

"About?"

I felt my face get hotter. "You." I whispered.

She blinked a few times and her face got a bit red. "What?"

"I…uh…" I stuttered, flustered. I could feel my face get bright red.

Luckily Pinkie shouted from the ground underneath Dash's house. "DASHIEE!"

We stared at each other and she sighed. She went over and looked off her cloud. "Yeah Pinkie?"

"Is Leon with you?!"

I poked my head off the side of the cloud. "Yeah?"

"OH! Well I was baking some cupcakes and I thought that you'd enjoy something good to eat after all this yucky sad stuff." She jumped and down a few times. "So would you like to go to the Sugarcube Corner and try some?" She asked.

"Uh… sure?" I said hesitantly. _What's the worst that could happen_? I looked over at Dash. "Do you want to join us?"

Dash frowned and shuffled her hooves. "….Sure."

We both flew off her cloudy abode and landed next to Pinkie as she led us to Sugarcube Corner. The moon was already starting its ascent across the sky; it's light breaking out in the cracks of the clouds. It was silent and slightly tense between me and Dash as we avoided talking to each other. Pinkie seemed oblivious to it, hopping along happily. It was eerily quiet, the streets devoid of ponies.

We made it to Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie opened the door. We peered into the darkness as Pinkie somehow got behind me and pushed me inside. "Go on inside silly, it's not like it's going to eat you; although if it could-" she started rambling to herself.

I hesitantly flipped the light switch on as the entire town was inside and they all yelled "SURPRISE!"

I froze as my wings shot out in surprise and my legs locked. I felt my chest tightened and everything went blurry. I saw several ponies hover above me and saw Dash's eyes look at me with concern before everything went dark.

* * *

I awoke on somepony's bed and groaned as I slowly leaned up.

"Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head." Pinkie said.

I jumped and turned my head as I saw Pinkie staring at me. "Whoa…what happened?" I asked.

"Well everypony shouted SURPRISE! And then you just froze and fell over, out cold. Then Twi picked you up with her magic and took you up to my room and you slept on my bed. Then you woke up and I started telling you what happened." She said with a smile.

"Huh… So why is everypony down there?"

"For your party, duh."

"…Party?"

"Well yeah; your super awesome but totally late 'Welcome to Ponyville/Equestria' party." She said with a huge smile.

"Oh… uh…thanks?" I said, not sure how to respond.

"No problemo; it is my shtick." She said. We were silent for a moment. "So Dashie was superly worried about you."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave your side till Twiliy took you up stairs." She looked at me with a sly grin. "What's that about?"

I felt my face get warm. "Nothing."

She giggled. "Uh huh." She grabbed me by the hoof. "Come on; let's get back to the party."

She dragged me out of bed and we made our way downstairs. The party was still in full swing, the moon high above. "Pinkie, how long was I out for?" I asked.

"Only an hour or so."

"Ah...ok." There were a bunch of ponies dancing on the floor in front, the tables moved to the walls. I didn't see Fluttershy anywhere and I turned around to Pinkie. "Where's Fluttershy?"

Pinkie frowned a little. "I'm not sure, she said she was too busy." Then she suddenly smiled. "But don't worry, every other pony is here." She leaned closer to me. "And besides, she doesn't like parties too much." She whispered.

Pinkie then dragged me around the party, introducing me as Emerald Flash, which I chuckled at. Apparently the girls decided that I should have a fake name while being a pony, something about a human's name not "normal". Everypony said hi as I met the majority of the town.

Finally, Pinkie left me alone to go mingle with the DJ, one Vinyl Scratch or as she's more commonly known, PON-3. I wandered around and couldn't find Dash; I knew she had to be here somewhere so I went looking for Twilight, assuming she would know where Dash was. I finally found her talking to Rarity as they chatted down at a table.

"Hey girls." I said as I walked towards them.

"Oh hey 'Emerald'." They said and Rarity giggled.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better; what happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure, guess I kinda froze and passed out. I'm not a fan of loud noises so much." I admitted.

"Oh… brain overload, gotcha." Twilight said. "So what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Wow….creepy, just like you're a teacher." I said with a little chuckle, making her blush. "Well I was wondering if either of you have seen Dash?" They looked at each other before breaking into huge smiles. "What?"

"Oh how romantic." Rarity said.

"I knew it." Twilight said with a huge smile. "I knew my books weren't wrong."

"Wait what?" I asked, exasperated.

"Oh nothing dear, just wishing some stallion would do the same." Rarity said, putting a forehoof dramatically over her forehead.

I stared at them blankly.

"I think she went outside a while ago." Twilight said, struggling not to laugh.

"Thanks Twi." I said, before turning around and heading towards the door. _Now what in the world was that about_? I silently made my way outside, the moon still high in the sky, illuminating the town. I looked around and saw a rainbowed silhouette on a hill outside of town. I lifted off the ground and made my way towards it.

She must have heard me before I landed because she turned to look at me. "Hey, I see your ok."

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So what are you doing here and not at the party?"

"Well…I wanted to check on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dash ever since Fluttershy kissed me; you're acting like you're mad at me."

She sighed. "I'm not mad…" She turned away from me. "I was just surprised."

I chuckled. "You and me both." I sat down next to her and stared at the stars. I waited for her to continue her thought but she did nothing but sit in silence. I looked over at her and saw that she was trying to ignore me. I sighed and looked at the stars. "You know, it's beautiful."

"What is?"

"The sky…where I'm from, you couldn't even see the stars, even on a clear night." I laughed sadly. "It's truly amazing how different it is here."

Dash sat down and leaned against me, her head resting on my shoulder. "You miss home, don't you?"

I sighed and watched the moon. "I do somewhat."

"Was there anypony that you miss the most?"

I sighed. "Not really… everyone there had their life and rarely talked to me. Every once in a while, I'd get a call or message… but mostly it was just me…alone." I stared at the stars. "It's funny really; that it'd take dying and being transferred to a pony dimension for me to notice how beautiful the sky was."

She glanced at me and tried not to laugh. "You're an odd pony…err…human."

I laughed and leaned my head against hers. "You're just realizing this now? And wouldn't it be pony?"

"Oh no, I've known this for quite some time."

I chuckled. "Oh thanks."

She nuzzled me briefly, which made my face heat up and my wings twitch. "You know me, gotta tell it like it is."

"At least I know I can trust someone not to sugarcoat things." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "So are we ok?"

"….Yeah, sure." I sighed. She was silent, turning away from me. "Leon…do you like Fluttershy?" She whispered.

" … I like Fluttershy… but not in the way your thinking."

Her ears perked up. "Really?"

"Well…yeah. Sure she's great and kind, and nice…and pretty, but I don't think we will ever be together."

"Huh; why do you say that?"

"Well she did just break up with her other boyfriend…"

"So?"

"I don't date people right after they broke up with someone."

"Still… one day you could."

I looked away to stare at the sky. "I just have a feeling."

She didn't respond right away but sighed. "I understand."

"Are you sure you're ok Dash?"

"Yeah…of course I am."

I gently nuzzled her…or at least I think I did, rubbing my cheek against hers, making her face get extremely pink. "Ok; I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"I-I…thanks."

"It's what I'm here for."

We were both silent as we stared at the moon, its bright light illuminating the village below. "Shouldn't we get back to the party?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Probably… but to be honest, I think I'm gonna stay out here." I gently untangled myself from her and scooted a few inches away. "But if you wanna go back, I understand."

She scooted closer to me and wrapped her forehooves around me. "I think I'll stay here."

I blushed. "Thanks." I wrapped my wing around her and we both were blushing heavily.

"Leon! Rainbow!" We heard Twilight shout. We both quickly pushed away from each other, looking at the ground in embarrassment. She finally got to us and paused for a minute, catching her breath. She saw our faces and smiled. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No…what were you gonna say?" Rainbow quickly said.

"Oh right…" She turned to look at me. "Princess Celestia sent you a package. It's back in Sugarcube Corner."

"Hmm… I wonder what she sent me." I wondered out loud. "Lead the way." I told Twilight as the three of us headed back into the chaotic party. Most of the ponies had gone home however, leaving just Pinkie, AJ, Rarity, a gray pegasus with a yellow mane and golden eyes, Twi, Dash and myself.

When we got in there, Twilight levitated a package over to me and I caught it with my hooves before grabbing the parchment on top.

"What's it say?" Dash said from behind me, reading over my shoulder.

_Dear Leon,  
__Even though I said you wouldn't need it, I have done as you asked. My sister Luna also requests that tomorrow you come to the castle with Twilight. It seems as if she wants to get you ready for the future.  
__Princess Celestia_

"What does that mean?" I asked Twilight, who stared at me in confusion.

"I have no idea." She said. "What does she mean, done as you asked?" She looked at me. "What did you ask her?"

"I…got nothing." I said, opening the box; inside was my sword. I picked it up with my hoof. "Now why in the world would she give me my sword back? She said I wouldn't need it…"

"I don't know Leon…but I have a bad feeling about this." Twilight said, looking over the letter.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow." I said as I tied my sword's sheath around my back, making sure I could still use my wings without it getting in the way. Something else was in the box and I pulled out my hat. "Hey my hats here to." I said with a goofy smile on my face. I plopped it down on my head and smiled at them as they all chuckled. Dash grabbed it from behind and put it on her head.

"You looked like a dork." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh like you look any better." I said, trying not to laugh as I pushed it lower on her face, almost covering up her eyes.

"Wait just a second." AJ said as she looked at Twilight. "Tomorra is Winter Wrap Up and yer gonna be at the castle, so who's gonna organize it like last year?"

Twilight's eyes grew as she realized it. "We'll…just have to hurry; I'm sure they'll understand. We'll get up early and leave at the first rays of dawn."

Dash pushed the hat up as she glanced out the window. "Well I hate to burst your bubble Twi, but that might be sooner than you think." She said, pointing a hoof at the window. The moon was significantly lower than it was not that long ago. "I'd say three hours before sunrise."

Twilight's jaw dropped as she poofed in a bright light and disappeared. "Huh…wonder what that was-" AJ started, before interrupted by the same bright flash and a frantic Twilight carrying a scroll around, a terrified Spike hanging on the end.

"SPIKE! Quick, we gotta get everypony ready for tomorrow - I mean, today!" She said, dragging Spike on the floor.

"Twi everything will be ok." Rarity tried to reason with the frantic unicorn.

"But you don't understand; I'm supposed to organize the Winter Wrap Up and I won't be here!"

"But darling -" Rarity tried to say.

"Oh I know! I'll just tell everypony to wait till we get back." She rolled up the scroll with her magic, causing Spike to roll with it before falling to the floor again. She looked at us and smiled. "I'm sure they'll say yes."

We looked at each other before sighing. The gray pegasus looked at each of us and I only just realized one of her eyes started to drift towards the right, almost as if she's staring off into the distance. "They wouldn't stop for one pony and besides, is it that big of a deal if they start without you?" She asked.

Twilight's face blanked as steam slowly came out of her ears. Before she could respond, I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It'll work out, I promise. It won't do anyone any good to have you explode and destroy everything." I leaned back and gave a sheepish smile. "That would kinda defeat the whole purpose of this "Winter Wrap Up" thingamajig."

She stared at me before a small grin broke out. "That's true…it would be hard to explain to Princess Celestia why Ponyville is gone." She sighed and kicked at the ground with her hoof. "Thanks Leon."

I shrugged. "It's what I do." I mumbled as I yawned.

"I think it's passed somepony's beddy-bye time." Dash teased.

"Maybe it is… it seems like I've been going nonstop since I got out of the hospital. I said, yawning again. "I think I'm gonna go." I walked over to Pinkie and smiled. "Thanks for the awesome party Pinkie. I think you made me change my mind about parties."

Her grin reached her eyes as she pulled me in for a tight hug. "It's no problem Leonie; I'm glad that I changed your mind. Does that mean I can throw you more parties?"

I laughed or at least tried, being crushed kinda stifles that. "Sure….can…I ask for a favor?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Can you let go? Kinda…crushing…ribs…" I started to see stars.

"Oh…whoopsies daises." She giggled and let go of me.

I gasped for air as if I held my breath for a long time. I chuckled and started to head towards the door before I realized that I wasn't walking anymore….and I was floating. I turned around to see Twilight holding me with her magic. "Yes?" I asked.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"Home to sleep?"

"What about meeting with Princess Luna?"

"Oh yeah…" I chuckled. "I guess I sorta forgot."

"You're terrible…."

I smiled. "Of course."

"Come on, you can sleep on the way there." Twilight said, shaking her head. She led me and the rest of the girls out of Sugarcube Corner; that grey pegasus followed us. Twilight noticed and smiled. "You don't have to come Derpy, you should go home. Say hi to Dinky for me."

Derpy smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow and I will!" She promised as she somehow became air borne and made her way across town.

The rest of the trip to the library was silent as we traversed the dark town. Everypony yawned as we finally made it to Twilight's house. She turned and looked at the girls.

"Well girls; I guess we'll see you sometime tomorrow." Twilight said, still holding me in her magic.

"Eeyup." AJ said, tipping her hat to both of us before heading towards the farm.

"I wish I could come to Canterlot with you two, but alas, I can't! Goodnight darlings…ta-ta!" Rarity said, tossing her hair out of her face before making her way home.

Pinkie just nodded and hopped back home, waving frantically at us. Dash ruffled her wings, looking agitated.

"Well… I guess I'll see ya later." She muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah…" I said as we both avoided looking at each other.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Rainbow. Come on Leon." She said, waving goodbye as Dash lazily flew towards her house. I watched her through the window before sighing as Twilight finally put me down. "So…" She asked, raising and eye brow.

"What?"

She giggled. "What's going on between you and Rainbow?"

My face grew quite warm. "…Nothing." I said, staring out the window.

"Uh huh…" Twilight said before yawning. "Well the chariot should be here in a little bit; I'll go make us some coffee." She said, heading into the kitchen.

"Where's Spike?" I asked, not having seen the baby dragon since walking in.

"Oh he's already asleep." She said, before reappearing with two hot cups of coffee. She levitated mine over and I gingerly accepted it. I blew on it a few times, the steam covering my face.  
I took a little sip and the warmth woke me up a bit. "Thanks Twi." I said with a small smile.

"No problem Leon… I have a feeling you'll need to awake for what's to come tomorrow." She said, glazing out the window.

"Yeah… I have a bad feeling about it." I whispered before taking another drink of coffee and watched the first rays of sun poke out over the horizon.

* * *

**Well..what did you guys think? Any comments/questions/concerns don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me... Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro**


	11. A New Friend (Unedited)

**Hello again; finally finished this chapter. This was the last bit from the corrupted save, but most of it was saved somehow. Any who, this chapter... I enjoyed to write but I'm not if it's good. I intro a character that probably many of you will recognize from a different series... and yeah. If need be, I'll change his name/appearance. You'll see what I mean. Just in case I haven't mentioned it, I posted this story on FIMFic; so if I don't update in a while, check there. (fimfiction dot net/story/48858/learning-to-live-and-love) ****Any who, I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

I walked into the house, carrying my backpack. "Mom, Dad; I'm home." I yelled, slipping the backpack off my shoulders and throwing it to the ground as I slipped off my shoes. I looked into the living room and saw my sister and Mom hugging each other and crying; I saw my Dad out back, leaning against the support beam for our patio roof. "Mom?" I asked, running over to her.

She looked up at me, tears flowing from her eyes. "Leon… do you remember visiting Grandpa in the hospital?" She asked, her voice cracking from crying.

"Yeah; it was just a week or so ago." I said. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… but he… he passed away last night."

The world lost all color as I stared at my Mom. "What?" I asked, feeling the tears starting to well up.

"He died last night." She said as she tried to hug me.

I instinctively pushed away from her as I ran out the front door. I ran all the way down the street, passed the block and continued running. I passed the school and went across the street to the little park, where the town library is. It had several calming streams running through it and the geese lazily swam through it. I sat down on the edge of the stream, secluded from everyone else. I looked over and saw two people dressed in a tuxedo and flowing white dress, taking pictures with several other people.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I stared blankly at the family of geese. I could feel the tears run down my face but didn't acknowledge them, just trying not to interrupt the newly wed's photo shoot.

I heard someone walking up to me and sit down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. I didn't see who it was, but I felt their tears on the top of my head as I cried into their shirt.

I looked up at them, but the sun was blinding me and I couldn't tell who it was. "Leon?" They said, their voice vaguely feminine and familiar.

"Why? Why did it have to be him?" I stuttered.

"Leon?" She asked again, this time her voice was panicked as she grabbed me and shook me.

"What?" I asked, confused and scared.

"Wake up; we're almost there." She said, letting go of me as everything slowly fizzled out and the sound of a train horn blared in the background.

[….]

I groggily opened my eyes to see Twilight staring at me with concern. "What?"

"You were muttering in your sleep." She whispered, tears in the corners of her eyes as she gave me a hug." I'm sorry."

"For?" I asked, reciprocating the hug, but very confused.

"For your grandpa… I know how tough it is to lose a family member." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh…" I muttered, enjoying her warmth. "It's ok; things happen for a reason eh?"

She pushed herself off me and looked into my eyes. "It does, we just can't always understand why." She wiped the corners of her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Twi…." I said with a small smile of my own. She nodded and looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by. "We're almost there?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, staring blankly. "What do you think Princess Luna wants?"

"Not a clue." I said, walking over to her seat and staring at the window. "But we'll find out when we get there."

"Ponyville train to Canterlot, arriving in less than a minute; all disembarking passengers please be ready." A voice said over the intercom.

I chuckled as I sat down, waiting for the train to stop.

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

She paused. "Are you ready to visit Canterlot?"

"Well… sure; I mean how bad are these ponies?" I chuckled. "Reminds me of the stereotypes I've heard about from New York."

She giggled. "You'd be surprised how deceiving stereotypes are."

For some reason, Dash popped into my mind when she said that. "Yeah; that's true."

The train blew its horn once more before coming to a stop; the windows completely surrounded by buildings. Steam hissed out of the pipes and fogged up the windows. We exited the train and I stared in marvel at the city; it was bigger than I imagined, some of the skyscrapers blocking out the sun. Even more surprising was that the castle could be seen from the train station, standing tall over every building. My jaw fell as I saw thousands of ponies, all dressed in "fancy" clothing, wander the streets.

"Jesus… this is just like Los Angles…" I muttered, turning around to see everything. I gaped at the castle. "So that's what it looks like on the outside." I stared, amazed.

I felt somepony pull on my tail. "Come on Leon, we don't want to be late." Twilight said, dragging me along for a few moments before I started to follow her.

We made our way through the city rather easily, a pony every now and then looking at us, but most ignored us and went about their business. When we got to the palace, two guard ponies were standing at attention. They saw us and noticed Twilight, opening the door with their magic. She nodded to them as she passed by. They glared at me as I sheepishly smiled and quickly sped through the doors, which slammed together as soon as I passed the threshold.

I stared at the immensely grandeur hall, coming to a slow stroll as I stared at the room. It was the room where I became a pony and it was just as big as I thought it was, even larger now that I was half my original size. I saw Twilight talk to Princess Celestia as they both watched me, smiles on their faces. I blushed and quickly galloped towards them.

"So how are you Leon?" Celestia asked.

"Pretty good, can't complain too much." I said, after a quick bow.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled. "I see that you're carrying your sword."

I glanced back, looking at the hilt and nodded. "Yep; but I was-"

"Wondering why I changed it?" She shook her head. "I can't answer that. My sister though, can." The door off to the side opened and revealed the once dreaded Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna. "Ah… speak of the pony." Celestia said with a smile. "Lu-lu, what are you doing up this early?"

Luna looked at us as she walked towards her throne till she paused and looked at me, her eyes calculating. "If I remember correctly, I called for Twilight Sparkle and the human." She said.

"True, but I assumed you wouldn't meet with them till later."

"I would normally, but Twilight Sparkle has to get back to Ponyville to organize Winter Wrap Up." She said with a smile.

Celestia chuckled. "Indeed." She looked at us. "Then I'll bid you both farewell and I hope to see you soon." She sighed. "It seems I got paperwork to sort out anyways." She said, getting off her throne and heading towards the door Luna walked through, but not before giving a hug to Twilight.

There was silence following the door closing as the three of us stared at each other. Twi and I quickly glanced at each other before she cleared her throat. "So Princess Luna…"

"Please, call me Luna." She said in a tone softer than earlier. It seemed her entire demeanor changed once Celestia left; she seemed more relaxed now, the worry lines gone around her eyes. She looked at us. "I bet you two are wondering why I had called you?" She specifically looked at me. "And I bet your wondering why Tia fixed your sword."

"Yes Pri-Luna." I caught myself.

"I'll explain when we get there." She said, a faint glow building in her horn.

"What do you m-" I started, but a bright flash of light cut me off. It felt as if I was being compacted, my ribs crushing my lungs. The pressure suddenly vanished as there was a loud pop and I was tossed on the ground. I groaned as I staggered up, looking around; we weren't in the castle anymore. It looked as if we were on top of a mountain, with nothing but endless trees everywhere. I saw Twilight stare in awe as well.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked, her voice sounding small and afraid.

"In our language, it's known as the Mountain of Sorrow." Luna said sadly. "It was the site of a terrible battle between dragons and griffins." She paused to look at us. "Ponies and several humans were caught in the crossfire and killed during the battle."

Twilight and I could only gasp in horror, Twilight holding a hoof to her mouth. "What in the hell are we doing here then?" I asked.

Luna raised a fore hoof. "Patience Leon, he'll be along momentarily."

"Who will-" I tried to ask, but was cut off as a strong breeze and the sounding of drums ended my question. Twilight and I held on to each other as we tried to not fly away as the wind grew stronger, the trees almost bent over in half; Luna merely stood there easily and smiled.

Suddenly the sun simply disappeared as a giant shadow overtook us. I looked up, only to see a yellowish green colored belly. My eyes grew and my jaw dropped as a dragon bigger than the castle landed on the ground, creating small seismic waves.

It was ridiculously huge; it could easily be mistaken for a mountain range. It was a bigger than a mountain and longer than the bootlace worm. It was covered in dull gold scales and yellowish scales for its belly. Its wings were easily the size of several double-decker buses stacked end from end. Small, sharp spikes trailed down its spine and jutted out from the top of its head.

It folded its wings against its sides, creating a small windstorm as it bent its neck bent down to reveal a large head with eyes the size of two chariots stacked on top of each other, both a bright golden yellow. It smiled, revealing rows of sharp, white teeth. "Selena… it's been a long time." It said in a low rumble, causing stones to vibrate.

Luna went up to it and hugged its foreclaw. "It's been too long Glaedr; how has the past thousand years treated you?"

It chuckled, causing both Twilight and I to levitate briefly as it created mini earthquakes. "It's been an interesting millennium." He paused and slowly blinked as his eye stared at Twilight and I. He smiled. "And is this the fabled unicorn Twilight Sparkle?" He asked.

Twilight gulped. "Y-yes I am… but how do you know me?"

"You hatched my several times great grandson's nephew's son's son Spike and we do talk amongst ourselves." He chuckled again. "You've made quite a name for yourself young one; freeing Selena from Nightmare Moon's influence, stopping Discord, saving Equestria from the Changelings, and recently saved the legendary Crystal Kingdom on top of being Eliana's student." Twilight's face took on a heavy blush as she embarrassingly kicked the ground.

"It's Celestia now Glaedr." Luna said quietly. He looked at her quizzically. "Eliana changed her name to Celestia to help modernize her rule."

He snorted and a pouf of black smoke came out his nostrils. "Indeed." He paused and blinked again as his eye stared at me. "And this is the human that I've heard so much about?"

"Yes; his name is Leon Scott Kennedy of Earth." Luna informed him.

"You inherited a terrible history here on Terra, young Kennedy." He said sadly. "Your ancestors have done terrible deeds in the past that most have forgotten or believe to be silly fables." He leaned his head forward and froze me with his gaze. "You intrigue me however; being that 'Celestia' deemed you suitable to be brought here and turned you into a pony." He faintly smiled. "And you did save an Element of Harmony correct?"

I nodded quickly, my mouth refusing to work.

He laughed, a loud booming sound that sent the birds flying out of the surrounding trees. "There's no need to be afraid of me young Kennedy."

"On Earth, there are tales of dragons killing people and pillaging villages." I squeaked and quickly covered my mouth.

He laughed harder, causing Twilight and I to stumble into each other's hooves. "Indeed; I remember hearing the tales from previous humans, saying how a heroic human came against a dragon and defeated them." He paused as he held a claw against his jaw, lightly tapping it. "Beowulf, Hercules and… Bard was it?" He asked. I nodded again. "But as you can see, not a dragon has done that here since the Griffin Wars millennia ago."

"But what of that teenage dragon that bullied Spike?" Twilight asked, her face contorted in confusion as we briefly looked at each other and blushed, standing on our own.

Glaedr sighed, slowly dragging a claw down his face. "The son of Ancalagon… that hatchling never ceases to cause me trouble. Those do not represent our race young one, but they do show our greed and arrogance in our youth. When he grows into a proper dragon, he'll learn respect." He shook his head. "I'll probably end up having to beat it into him." He paused, stretching his neck and laying down on the ground, resting. "Now to get to the matter at hoof." He turned his head and looked at Luna. "Selena, you are aware of the problems with the Griffins?" She nodded. He turned to look at Twilight and I. "Things between the three races… are difficult to explain." He sighed. "There are talks of another great war between the three." He looked at me specifically. "When the dragons and Griffins heard of you appearing on Terra, both sides have begun to prepare for war."

"What? Why?"

"You have to understand that you are the sole human in Equestria in over a century; most individuals don't remember it but the ones that do only remember chaos and death." His eyes grew cold. "The previous owner of that title decided to team with the Changelings and a sect of Griffins to try and take over Equestria. Obviously he failed, but his memory taints your kind. We dragons stayed out of the conflict, watching from afar. We refused to pick a side and closed down our talks with either nation. We only heard of his defeat thirty years later." He paused, looking at the sun. "From what I heard, Celestia banned anypony to speak of it and erased it from record." Before Twilight could interject, he raised a claw in her direction. "Don't blame her young one, she was in a horrible position to begin with and have to cave in to her advisors. She did the only thing she could do at the time." He continued to stare at me. "And this is why I'm intrigued that she'd allow you to remain here and turn you into one of her subjects; quite intriguing." He blew smoke out of his noise again, causing Twilight and I to cough a few times. "Leon." He said, looking at me with a small smile. "From what I hear and feel, you have a good heart and do what you can to help anyone that you can. I have faith that you can redeem your kind in our eyes." He gently tapped a claw against my forehead. He got up and stretched. "I'm getting too old to travel as much as I use too." He chuckled, loud pops echoing throughout the mountains. "I should head back before I'm missed." He said, unfurling his wings.

"Wait! I have so many questions!" Twilight said, running in front of him.

He laughed. "I have no doubt of that young one; Spike says you are a most inquisitive pony." She blushed. "However, you can always ask me anything you want. Just have Spike send a letter and I'll get it." His smile faded as he looked at me. "I wish you luck on your journey young Kennedy. We'll meet again someday." He paused, looking at Luna. "Selena, there's a darkness growing from the north, far stronger than anything you can imagine. And it's not just the Griffins; things are brewing that have lain dormant for as long as I can remember. Be careful and keep an eye out for some old friends. Discord is the least of your worries and allies may come from an unlikely source." He advised.

Luna nodded and hugged his foreclaw again. "Thank you Glaedr and I'll tell 'Tia of what you said; till next time."

"Till next time." He agreed, lifting off in a gust of wind and took to the sky, his scales sparkling in the sky. We watched him travel through the clouds, his tail wagging as it disappeared.

There was a silence as we all thought about what he said. Luna looked at me sadly as Twilight was staring off into the distance, thinking. I smiled sadly back, not sure what to make of his advice.

_It just gets better and better_. I chuckled. "Well… that was interesting." I muttered.

"It's always a treat to meet with Glaedr; he was one of my few friends before Nightmare Moon." Luna whispered.

"… So is everything he said true?" I asked, hoping.

"It is… Glaedr is the oldest living dragon and hasn't spoken a lie longer than I've been alive." She sighed as she looked at the ground. "Nor has his prophecies failed to come to pass." Her horn began to glow again. "It seems as if you two need to head back to Ponyville to help them with the Winter Wrap Up." She glared coldly at the two of us. "Do not tell anypony about Glaedr or of what he said, understand?" We nodded. "Good; everypony will know when the time's right." She said, before there was another bright flash of light and the familiar pressure of being compacted hit me.

* * *

**So... what'd you think? Was it good? What should I do with the new character? I'm very interested to see what you guys thought of him... Any way, thanks for reading. If you have any comments/questions/concerns/etc, please feel free to review or PM me, always happy to respond. **

**Just in case the names were confusing to anyone;**

**Selena - Greek for "Moon"  
Eliana - Greek for "Daughter of the Sun"  
Terra - Latin for "Earth"  
Ancalagon - A dragon from the Lord of the Rings Mythos  
**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro and a certain character (I won't say who) is owned by his respected owner.**

**Oh; and Merry early Christmas! Hope you have a good one.**


	12. Winter Wrap Up! (Unedited)

**Well... hi? I'm sorry that took so long... I'm not sure what happened. Between random bouts of severe depression and writer's block, I nearly threw the entire chapter away and just ended the story there. But somehow I didn't... and yeah, I'm not entirely sure about the chapter but I say that a lot. Well, I should just shut up and let you read. Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

"Did I mention how much I hate being teleported?" I muttered as I got to my hooves and shook my head, accidently smacking the hilt of my sword.

"You'll get use to it." Twilight said with a small smirk.

Before either of us could say anything else, Pinkie appeared out of nowhere and gave us a bone crushing hug. "You're finally back!" She said with a big smile.

"Pinkie we were only gone for a few hours." Twilight struggled to say.

"But what if you never came back? You didn't even say goodbye." Pinkie insisted, her ears lowered against her head.

"Pinkie… you know I wouldn't leave forever to Canterlot. This is my home, here with you and everypony else." Twilight said, trying to soothe the upset pony.

She stared at Twilight, her lower lip quivering a little. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said, doing the motions. Pinkie smiled and gave her a hug, which Twilight returned.

"I hate ta break up the touching moment, but don't we got a Winter Wrap Up ta start?" AJ asked.

"Oh, right." Twilight said with a little blush. "Then we should get started if we're going to finish on schedule." She said, her horn glowing. Suddenly a scroll appeared out of nowhere. She looked at the girls before tilting her head slightly. "Where's Fluttershy? We can't start without her?"

The room grew slightly colder as they quickly looked at the ground, avoiding Twilight's gaze. Twilight and I shared a quick look while Dash looked at everypony before groaning. "If no other pony is gonna say it fine. Fluttershy found this human outside her house a few days ago."

Both mine and Twilight's eyes grew. "Another human?"

"Yeah, but he turned into a unicorn soon after she met him. She's been taking care of him since. Says he was barely conscious and had the same wounds Leon did when he landed."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go see them!" Twilight said, her horn glowing.

"Twilight wait!" I yelled, startling everypony and I chuckled. "Sorry, but I'd rather fly there then teleport."

She pouted for a moment as she looked at the others. "Why don't we just walk there?" Dash suggested.

Twilight sighed. "Fine." She said as the girls followed her, me and Dash the last two.

Dash looked at me. "So how was the trip?" She asked.

"It was… interesting."

"So what did Celestia want exactly?" She asked.

I sighed. "I can't say."

Dash glanced at me. "Why not?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Oh I see, another secret between you and Twilight, gotcha."

"Dash, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever." She said, flying ahead towards AJ and started to talk to her.

I sighed and stared at the ground for a moment. "Leon, I mean Emerald?" A voice said next to me. I looked up and it was that gray pegasus from the party… Derpy, I think.

"Hey." I said, giving her a small smile.

She tilted her head slightly as she walked with me. "Why do you go by two names?" She asked. "Isn't that weird?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but where I come from, it's a common enough name so I came up with Leon as a nick name."

"Oh… that makes sense." She said with a little laugh. Her right eye seemed to be trailing off again. "So where are you guys off to?"

"To go visit Fluttershy, apparently she found something that she wanted Twilight's help."

"Oh…" She said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on either."

She giggled. "Don't worry; I'm like that a lot."

There was a comfortable silence as we made our way to Fluttershy's house. As soon as we entered the park, however; "Watch out!" Some filly yelled.

Derpy and I turned towards the voice as three small fillies collided with the two of us. I groaned as I smacked the back of my head and opened my eyes and saw nothing but orange fur. "I'm so sorry!" The fur said as it moved to get off me. I recognized the little pegasus, it was the thing that ran into me as soon as I got out of the hospital… I think her name was Scootaloo, or something.

"It's ok Scootaloo." I said with a small chuckle.

She paused. "How do you know my name?" She asked, glaring at me. "I've never seen you expect at your Welcome party."

I froze. "Uh… Dash talks a lot about you…"

Instantly, all suspicions are tossed out the window as her eyes grown huge. "Really?" She says in a small voice.

"Yes?"

She instantly jumped back and put her hooves on my shoulders before launching into a tirade of questions. My brain didn't register a single one. _Huh… I think I set her off, I guess she likes Dash; something we got in com- stop thinking like that! She doesn't like you like that_. I sighed, only to notice that Scootaloo was still staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Were you even paying attention? What did Dash say about me?"

"Scoots, we got ta go back to crusadin' remember?" A southern drawl that I recognized as Applebloom made me turn my head to see the little filly. She visited me a few times with AJ in the hospital.

"I know AB…" She looked at me. "If Dash thinks your cool, then we'll have to hang out sometime." She said before running to catch up with the other crusaders.

Derpy helped me up. "Well, that was interesting." I said with a small chuckle.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I insisted. "Come on; let's go catch up with the others." I said, gently grabbing her hoof as we flew to catch up.

By the time we caught up, Twilight was already knocking on Fluttershy's door. Dash glanced at us and saw me letting go of her hoof, her eyes held a hint of saddness. Before I could get another look, she looked away.

The door slowly opened and Fluttershy's head poked out. She eeped and hid behind her mane when she saw all of us standing out here. "Hello…" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hey Fluttershy, how is he?" Twilight asked.

"He's stable but the transformation wasn't as smooth as Leon's… he still can't really move."

"Can we come in and see?"

"Oh… um… yes." She said, moving out of the way as everypony started piling in.

Derpy paused. "Well it was nice talking to you Leon, but I gotta go pick up Dinky from Carrot Top's… I'll talk to you later." She said, before waving goodbye and flying away.

I waved goodbye as I watched the strange mare fly away. I chuckled as she seemed to dip towards the ground but somehow kept herself afloat. I followed my friends inside Fluttershy's house. It was strange to go inside as a pony, everything seemed to be normal; I remember coming here after she broke up with her boyfriend and everything was too small. It was also my haven when I crashed onto the planet… I guess I've grown to like the house.

The couch was occupied by unicorn, his body covered in cuts and bruises. His seemed to have a midnight blue coat, but it was hard to tell with numerous purple blotches and his coat seemed to be laced with cuts. They all had bandages on them, however, so it looked as if he was blue and white. His black mane was slightly longer than the stallions I've seen here… his bangs covering his eyes. His tail seemed to be normal length. His cutie mark was three lightning bolts that seemed to be stacked on each other, like a pyramid, pointing out from each other. He groaned in pain, his voice nearly on par with Fluttershys'.

"Is he ok?" Rarity whispered.

"I'm… not sure." He seems to keep coming to then passing out again. I've barely gotten him to eat or drink anything in the last two days." Fluttershy said sadly.

Twilight's horn was illuminated in a deep purple glow as it projected her magical aura that incased his body. The bandages were removed as she healed his body, the bruises disappearing as he seemed to become more relaxed. I walked forward to get a better look and both me and Rarity caught Twilight as she cut the spell of and sagged down to the floor.

"Easy Twi." I said, gently patting her back with my hoof.

"There… I think… that ought to do it." She panted. She glanced and us and gave us a small smile. "Thanks."

The unicorn was starting to come around, his eyes frantically moving underneath his eyelids. Finally, they opened to reveal bluish-green orbs as he looked around the round. His jaw dropped and he started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa… hey, easy there buddy. It's ok." I said, walking slowly towards him as he flinched.

He stared at me for a moment. "You're… sentient?"

I blinked. "Well yeah… we all are." I said, waving my hoof towards the girls.

"But… horses can't talk." He said flatly.

"Give yourself a good look in the mirror and tell me that afterwards." Dash said from behind me, an eyebrow raised. The girls looked at her. "What?"

The unicorn looked at himself and his eyes got even bigger as he raised a shaky hoof in front of his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him, but he passed out again and I facehooved. "Great."

We waited for him to wake up again before Twilight realized how late it was and she started to panic. "We have to do the Winter Wrap Up now!" Before we could even argue against it, she grabbed all of us in her magical grip and teleported us to the center of town.

We groaned as Spike saw us and blew on the horn that alerted the ponies of the town, causing them to converge on the town center. Twilight split us up into groups and the townsponies nodded as she gave the groups objectives. She sent me to work with Fluttershy, but she was too distracted with the unicorn to really direct me anywhere.

I wandered around the place, holding a bell in my mouth as I walked up to a little hole in the ground. I gently shook the bell. "Time to get up, winter's over." I whispered as I heard several ponies starting to sing. I looked over as the entire town seemed to be involved, expect Fluttershy. Dash was in the sky, looking happy as ever. That truly was her element. I felt a slight pinch and saw a small garden snake attached to my hoof. "Get off me ya crazy snake." I said, shaking my hoof slightly till it let go.

I wandered around, waking the creatures that usually attacked me as a response. It didn't help when the Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to help me; they unleashed a bear that I had to get Fluttershy to subdue. It was quite horrifying and afterwards, I went off on my own. Finally I sighed as a beaver smacked me in the face with its tail. I glared at the creature as it seemed to stick its tongue out at me. I walked away and returned the bell to Spike before flying off towards the edge of the forest, watching the ponies sing their song.

After awhile the ponies seemed to be ending their song as Twilight helped a few of the earth ponies, passing a few water canteens to them. I sighed as I shuffled my hooves on the now snowless ground, making sure I was out of the way of everyone.

"Leon? What the hay are you doing over here?" I heard Dash's voice ask from behind me. I heard a pair of wings flutter and heard her land next to me.

"Just out of the way." I said as we watched the rest of the town continue with the wrap up.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it Dash, since day one all I've done is cause everyone nothing but problems. And for this 'Winter Wrap Up' thing, I don't know how to lure the animals out or clean their homes. Nor do I know how to clean the snow or anything else that they do." I sighed. "Hell, I don't even belong here."

She paused. "You may not know any of the Winter Wrap Up techniques, but neither did Twilight till she found out that she could use her organizational skills to help. You just got to find what your good at."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"From what I've seen, you're a good flyer, not as good as me obviously, but you could help me out."

"Oh please…"

She grabbed my hoof. "Come on, give it a shot. What do you got to lose?"

"Ok…"

We started to fly towards a cloud that was hovering over Pinkie as she ice skated across the frozen lake. "All you want to do is kick towards the center of the cloud and disperse the core." Dash said, pointing to where I was supposed to kick.

"I'll kick it and the cloud will disappear?" I asked, bewildered. She nodded her head. I sighed. "Why not?" I muttered to myself as I aimed my back hooves towards the center and gathered my strength before I kicked with all my might and felt the cloud explode. I looked back and there was no more cloud. "Huh… I did it."

Dash smiled and pushed my back hooves down. "See? You just gotta try new things till you find something that sticks." We smiled at each other without realizing it, blushing when we did. In the silence that followed Dash cleared her throat. "Hey Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm… sorry about earlier."

I glanced at her. "Earlier?"

"Yeah… about the whole secret thing with Twilight; that was uncalled for and I'm sorry. I know if you could tell me, you would." She looked at me. "Right?"

I gave her a small smile. "Of course, I'd tell my best friend."

She looked at me, surprised. "Best friend?"

"With all we've been through, of course." I chuckled.

She blushed. "True…"

I gave her a brief hug. "Thanks Dashie… for everything." I felt her wings stiffen slightly and I blushed, but ignored it. As I pushed myself away, I saw her face was bright red.

She stuttered. "And don't you forget it; now come on and let's finish these clouds. The one that has the least buys the winner something from Sugarcube Corner?" She asked.

I laughed. "Sure." _Now how in the hell am I supposed to pay? I don't have any bits…_ We flew off and spent the rest of Winter Wrap Up dispersing clouds together.

Some times she'd surprise me by flying through a cloud and kicking it into my face. Several times the cloud stayed on my face as it disappeared, giving me a long white puffy beard; Dash laughed pretty hard each time.

As we continued to clean up the clouds, it finally gave me time to think. It amazed me how much pain and happiness hanging out with Dash could be. _I haven't laughed as hard as I do around her in a long time, almost like when I was with Ash_- My eyes grew. _That… that's not right, it can't be_… I looked over at her as she burst through a nearby cloud, the moisture sticking to her fur, giving it an almost angelic glow in the warm sun. I stared at her with my mouth open a little as I realized; _I have a crush on her_. I sighed and started to wonder what to do about it, only to realize it'd never work. _She's so energetic and athletic and I'm… not. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're complete opposites._

The day seemed to fly by as the entire town seemed to wrap up removing winter. Dash, not very surprisingly, quickly beat me in the contest, having an easy 100-30 cloud ratio. I chuckled as she puffed her chest out at the end, saying it was easy.

At the end of the day, the town gathered at Sugarcube Corner to celebrate another on time cleanup. I talked Mr. and Mrs. Cake to let me work off the smoothie I owed Dash by cleaning up afterwards. They consented as the entire town packed inside.

The Cakes and Pinkie scrambled to fill everypony's orders as they all seem to wind down from the cleaning. The remaining girls, minus Fluttershy, sat in a booth off to the corner, away from the main group of ponies, who were laughing and dancing in celebration. Spike was sitting on a stool by Twilight, talking to Rarity as she giggled at a joke. I noticed Fluttershy sitting with the unicorn as they looked awkwardly at each other, then blushed and looked away.

I sat by the door with a cup of chocolate milk as my companion. I lifted it up to take a sip when Dash sat across from me. "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

I glanced at her. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Just random things."

She stared at me. "Ok…"

I sighed. "It's just… I'm not sure what to do." She tilted her head but remained quiet to let me continue. "Have you ever realized something but then not sure how to handle it?"

"Well yeah of course I have, plenty of times." She said.

"What do you usually do?"

"Well… I ask for a friend's advice and see what they say. If I think its sound advice, I'll do it." She paused. "Other times, you just gotta buck up and try and do whatever it is you realized. When everypony said I couldn't do the Sonic Rainboom and it was just a myth… I knew I could prove them wrong. I practiced every day but in the end, I still couldn't do it." She sighed, taking a drink from her cup. "Then I saw those bullies messing with Fluttershy and it got my blood boiling… I ran up to them and challenged them to a race. And… well, I did the Sonic Rainboom, got my cutie mark and the rest is history."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I looked away. "You make it sound so easy though."

"Some things can't be easy. If they were, then some of the greatest things in life wouldn't be worth it." Dash said, staring into her cup.

"Yeah…" I pondered.

Before either of us could resume our conversation, Pinkie appeared between us. She looked at me. "Do you wanna sing?" Pinkie asked.

"Not especially no."

"But it would be super duper awesome to hear a song from your homeland." She whispered.

"But I'm no singer; I'd just butcher it anyway." I insisted with my cheeks bright red.

She gave me her puppy dog face, eyes huge while her lower lip quivered. M_y god, does everypony have that? _I knew if I continued to look, I'd fall for it so I closed my eyes.

"You can at least try." Dash encouraged, leaning across the table and gently nuzzled my cheek.

My face turned bright red as I sighed. Between Dash and Pinkie, I was doomed. "Fine." I muttered as I cleared my throat and walked towards the stage. The mic made a brief static noise as I gently tapped it with my hoof. "I'm not the most musically gifted pony, but I'll see what I can do." I blinked a few times, trying to think of something to sing. "Ok, I know a song but I don't remember the entire thing, so consider this more of an abridged version." I rambled with a faint smile.

**{So yeah, first time trying this, so msg me if it doesn't work. /watch?v=McwXxJ54t30}**

_"Far over the misty mountains cold  
__To dungeons deep and caverns old  
__We must away, ere break of day,  
__To claim our long-forgotten gold.  
__The pines were roaring on the height,  
__The winds were moaning in the night  
__The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
__The trees like torches blazed with light."_

The ponies stared at me blankly and I sighed as I looked at Pinkie. "Another song then?" She nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so this is a very popular song back where I come from. But it's going to sound terrible without a background band." I chuckled.

"Oh no problemo Emerald, I got it covered." Pinkie said, grabbing Spike and putting him on a piano she had materialized. She handed him a stack of papers and he stared blankly at them before starting to play a very familiar beat.

I chuckled at her and shook my head before clearing my throat again.

**{Same thing as before... /watch?v=VcjzHMhBtf0}**

"_Just a small town… mare, livin' in a lonely world__  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere__  
Just a city colt, born and raised in south Detrot__  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere__  
A singer in a smokey room__  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume__  
For a smile they can share the night__  
It goes on and on and on and on__."_

Pinkie jumped in and started to sing along… somehow.

_"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
Their shadows searching in the night__  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion__  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.__"_

I laughed as Pinkie winked at me.

_"Working hard to get my fill,__  
Everybody wants a thrill__  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,__  
Just one more time__  
Some will win, some will lose__  
Some were born to sing the blues__  
Oh, the movie never ends__  
It goes on and on and on and on__."_

At this point, all the ponies in the building were dancing. It was quite funny actually. It was surprising to see the unicorn and Fluttershy nodding their head to the beat, with the unicorn lip singing the song. I laughed as Dash smiled at me.

_"Don't stop believin'__  
Hold on to the feelin'__  
Streetlights people__  
Don't stop believin'__  
Hold on__  
Streetlight people__  
Don't stop believin'__  
Hold on to the feelin'__  
Streetlights people!"_

Everypony applauded as I did a short bow before almost running off stage. I wandered back towards Dash and sat down, my cup in hoof.

"Not bad." She said. "What was the first song though?"

"Oh, it was from a book I read a long time ago." I muttered.

"And the other?"

"'Don't Stop Believein' by a band on my world called Journey." I looked at Pinkie as she was hopping along with a few ponies that I recognized as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I'm just wondering how Pinkie knew it."

Dash shrugged. "It's Pinkie, no pony will ever figure it out. She even got Discord once." She chuckled at the memory.

"Only Pinkie understands Pinkie." I said with a smirk.

"That's the spirit!" Dash agreed as we both laughed.

The rest of the party was spent with helping between Twilight talk to the unicorn and somehow getting roped into helping the CMC, as they called themselves. They took me to their clubhouse and initiated me into the group, because I apparently didn't have a cutie mark, which is some form of sin to them. I just chuckled as Scootaloo went crazy on the bongos. When we got back to Sugarcube Corner, most of the ponies had gone home. I helped Twilight converse with the very shy and quiet unicorn, Ivic. His name sounded strangely familiar to me, but I couldn't place it.

He told us of the random inter-dimensional portal that appeared in his room and how it sucked him in and he ended up landing in Fluttershy's pond. Twilight gasped and went on a huge tangent about portals that only Ivic seemed to get, everypony else just stared at her. She blushed and explained it in simpler terms; apparently some cosmic rifts do happen every now and then but it's just extra energy the galaxy somehow creates. But it's strange to have one happen in a house… let alone absorb somepony and teleport them anywhere specific. Everypony nodded that they understood and talked to him a little bit to get to know the guy. He seemed nice, shy and quiet but nice. He reminded me a lot of a male Fluttershy… which I'm not sure is a good thing or bad. Anyway, the topic of where he's supposed to live came up and Twilight offered the library, which had an extra room. Ivic paused and looked at Fluttershy before nodding.

After that, we noticed that Luna had raised the moon a while ago and Pinkie and I still had to clean up the place. Twilight picked Spike up on her back, he'd fallen asleep a while ago and led Ivic to her house while everypony left for the night, expect me and Pinkie.

She giggled at me as she hoofed me a mop and I mopped up the floor as she gathered all the trash and threw it away. She started to hum a little song as she did so, hopping along the counter, pushing paper cups and plates into a large bag on the floor. After an hour or so of that, the Sugarcube Corner was back to its normal, no chaotic self.

I wiped sweat off my brow and I gave her a tired smile. "Well that was fun."

"Yes sir ye bob." She agreed.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Hey Pinkie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, glancing at me.

"How did you know that song?"

She giggled. "Well it is a very popular song." She admitted.

I sighed and chuckled. "That's what I thought." I headed towards the door. "Goodnight Pinkie."

"Wait just one stinkin' minute mister." She said, sounding a little angry.

I froze and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

She glared at me as she made her way towards me until she was inches away from my face. I started to back up until she broke out into a smile and gave me a bone crushing hug. "You didn't give me a goodnight hug."

"…how could I forget?" I wheezed out before giving her a hug back. "Pinkie… crushing… ribs." I struggled to say.

She let go of me. "Whoopsies, sorry Leonie, I don't know my own strength sometimes." She said with a smile. "Goodnight."

I nodded weakly and dragged myself out. I sighed as I looked at the town, cleaned of snow and winter. It was quiet, everypony asleep in town; the only lights came from the sparsely placed street lamps. I wandered around town for a bit, taking in the peace and quiet before finally taking off and gliding on a down draft towards my house.

I made it and took out the key Celestia had given me and opened the door; it was even quieter inside than outside. I poked my head and tried to peer into the darkness but couldn't make anything out. I had to fly up to close the door behind as I rummaged around the house. I quickly realized everything was too tall for me to reach normally, having been made for when I was a human. I groaned and left the house quickly, favoring the clouds anyway.

I found a rather comfy looking cloud a little bit a ways from the town. I sat down and sighed, looking out over the Everfree Forest and the town. It's amazing how in the three odd months that I've been here, my life has changed so drastically. Between nearly dying, saving a pony, getting turned into a pony and finding out I had a crush on one... _It must be a dream and I'm going to wake up in my bed with a Looney Tunes rerun on the television_. I lay down on the cloud and got comfy, relaxing on the cloud. _What a day…_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Well, with this equestrian diet, if I ever do go back to being human, I'm gonna be pretty healthily_. I chuckled to myself.

_What about Dash? Is it ok for me to like a pony? Granted, I'm a pony now… but only in body_. I felt myself slip deeper and deeper to the sleep I wanted and my last thought before I succumbed to exhaustion was of Dash flying through that cloud, her body covered in the water and her bright magenta eyes staring at me, full of happiness.

* * *

**So.. what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I'm actually interested in hearing opinions about it... so feel free to destroy it via review or PM. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time, which hopefully is a lot sooner than a month.**

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro.**


End file.
